


Preconceived Notions

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier Friendship, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl is coming back to the world after being released from prison, F/M, Heavy Angst, Regret, Sad moments, Slow burn....kinda, Trigger for assault (attempted), comfort and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is returning to his hometown after spending 8 years in prison. People are hostile and he desperately needs someone who can accept him and offer a helping hand. *Edited with Grammarly:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Title: **Preconceived Notions**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 11-28-15, Updated: 12-02-15  
Chapters: 21, Words: 34,742

* * *

**^Chapter 1:**

* * *

**_A/N This story is different from my other work in a few ways. It doesn't contain very many detailed sexual elements although there is sexual interaction. There is still an M rating for some darker subject matter in this first chapter. (only in this first chapter, though, it's a flashback) The first few chapters will be confusing, but it will make sense soon, I promise. This story came to me a while ago, and I finally got it out, it was a joy to write, and the entire story is completed. There are 21 chapters, so it's not crazy long, I'll post a chapter a day. I am eternally grateful to Krissyg49 for being my betta and FF BFF:) I wouldn't even be doing this without her never ending support, so this story is dedicated to her. ILY-XO_ **

**_I hope you enjoy it!_ **

**_Thank you for reading:) XOXO_ **

It was a foggy morning, which made the memory that much more ethereal. Carol was walking to school early that day in late October. She was meeting another student early for tutoring in math. She loved math; there were rules that had to be followed. She had signed up to help others in math as soon as she got to high school in hopes of meeting friends but it hadn't quite panned out. She was usually tutoring popular kids who only wanted her help, not friendship.

She could still remember the sound of her cheap canvas shoes on the pavement and the dead leaves blowing across the path. The sun wasn't fully up, and it was still somewhat dark. She turned her collar against the chilly wind and buttoned up her coat all the way.

She turned to cut through the field next to the school. The trees were thick, and she snagged her new pantyhose on a low branch. The little things she could recall about this day always amazed her.  
It was grade 9, and she was a nobody in her school. She had only been in high school for two months, still very much a kid. She was a quiet bookworm who got good grades. She thought she was invisible and looking back she wished she had been. She bent down to survey the damage to her stockings, purchased with her babysitting money.

She had said, "Damn it!" although nobody was there to hear it.

The trees crept along the chain link fence surrounding her high school's football field. Carol walked through the trees toward the fence and the one gap where she could get through. She heard voices, which startled her since it was so early. She kept walking, head down, arms cradling her books, the way she always did.

There was laughter, but it wasn't pleasant, it sounded malevolent, and it gave her the shivers. She picked up the pace, eyeing the fence when she heard someone call her.

"Hey!"

She turned and recognized the face of a grade 12 boy with two of his friends.

Surely they were speaking to someone else, but when she looked around, there was nobody but her.

She paused briefly and assumed they were teasing her and kept walking but they were coming closer.

"I said, hey!"

She froze and considered running but what the hell was she running from? Ever since that day, she learned to trust her instincts about both good and bad people.

"What?" she called back. Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat.

Besides saying 'Damn it" earlier it was the first thing she'd said out loud all morning. Her dad was still sleeping at home; she had left before he got up.

"Come here, what are you doing here so early?" the boy asked.

"I'm tutoring," she answered.

Why they were even speaking to a grade 9 was beyond her, and she waited for it to make sense.

They were standing around her now, and one boy was smoking a cigarette. She could smell beer and, now that they were so close, she could tell they had all been drinking. They were either finishing up very late or starting very early.

"I better go," she said, backing up.

"You're pretty cute," the boy said, and for the briefest of seconds she considered being flattered, but it quickly morphed into fear.

She turned and walked toward the fence, somehow knowing they wouldn't let her get that far.

Sure enough, a strong hand came down on her shoulder and then there was more laughter. She was a plaything in this interaction; that much was clear.

"Don't be like that; you don't gotta be rude! You're a grade 9 for fuck sake! Don't you know how this works?"

"Sorry," she said, feeling his other arm come around her waist and pull her backward.

"That's better," he said, dragging her into the bushes.

"Hey, what the hell?" another of the boys asked. Apparently, this was going further than expected.

"I'm not hurting her! Shut your fucking mouth over there!"

She didn't know any of their names; it was only October, and they were all in grade 12. She wanted to try and get up, but he was tall and strong, and something told her to stay still and not make him angrier.

The two other boys looked uncomfortably around for witnesses as she was pinned to the ground. The boy holding her down held his hand over her mouth pushing her lips against her teeth, and she whined softly since it hurt. He tore her coat open and groped her through her clothing aggressively, and she couldn't help starting to cry.

"Shut it! You're gonna like this."

She flinched at his loud voice and closed her eyes, trying to pretend it wasn't happening. The horrified and cowardly looks on the faces of the boys standing and watching made her even more terrified. Did he plan to kill her?

"Get your hands off of her!"

Suddenly the hands were gone from her body, and she sat up on the cold leaves.

A boy she had seen around school was standing with his fists clenched staring down her attacker.

"Fuck you, Dixon!"

Before she could process it, all three boys were throwing punches at her rescuer. She was screaming, 'Stop!' although she could barely hear her own voice through the adrenaline. They looked like they were going to kill him.

"Run!" the boy hollered to her from the ground, "go get someone!"

She left her books on the ground and ran to the school, fast as her shaking legs would go. All she could find was a custodian who she told about the fight while leaving out the fact that she had been attacked. She felt such deep humiliation; she couldn't even get those words out.

The custodian, grumbled and walked out back to the trees with her where the boy they had called Dixon was laying on the dirt with a red eye, that would soon be black, and busted lip.

"What happened here, son?"

"Nothing."

"Sure don't look like nothing, Dixon."

"I'm fine," he answered.

He stood, then staggered a few feet and looked up at her.

She'd never forget his face as long as she lived.

The memory hadn't changed or faded in 15 years, but she had changed, and so had the boy from the memory.

Now that he was right in front of her, she could see that the years had been hard on him. She hadn't seen very much of him since that day. She tried to thank him once, but he mumbled something about it being nothing and walked away.

Time drifted on, and he had ended up back here in the town they had both grown up in. She had moved to town in grade 7 and was unaware of the folklore involving the Dixon family at the time of the attack.

In the years from the incident to adulthood, she had come to learn that 'Dixon' was Daryl Dixon and he was two years older than her.

Everyone in town knew the Dixon family and had made up their minds about Daryl based on the impression left by his father and older brother. He lived in a dark shadow where everyone assumed he was a future criminal and general waste of space.

To her, he would always be the boy who took one hell of a beating for a girl he'd never even met.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Dixon!"

They didn't have to yell; he knew damn well they were coming. It had been the same routine for the last eight years. He stood up and walked to the door and waited. There was the old familiar click of the lock and then he was told to turn around. Random hands felt his body and then pulled him by the shoulder. Next it was the heavy metal clang of the door closing behind them and he was out for the day. Free, but only from his cell.

By now, his body didn't really feel like his anymore. At least a few times a week he'd have people groping him, touching him without permission, seeing him naked. He got used to being a number pretty quickly. Most of the prison staff was good with him, cause he could follow the rules, but it was still dehumanizing.

He wandered to his usual table and sat next to Axel.

"Damn! I'm gonna miss you," Axel said.

Daryl wondered how Axel would ever make it when he left; Daryl spent a lot of time protecting him.

"Relax man; you just gotta find a new body guard when I go."

"Pfft! Nobody here's gonna watch my ass. Why do ya think I'm gonna miss you so much?"

"You're gonna have to learn to keep your mouth shut, and you'll be fine," Daryl advised.

"So where you going anyway?"

"Just gonna go back, my brother's still there."

"Good thing you were such a model prisoner, getting out early."

"What for? There's nothing on the outside for me anyway. Must have been nuts to apply for parole in the first place."

"Don't be stupid! There's a whole world out there full of nice cars, booze, and hot women," Axel said, half daydreaming.

"Yep, nothing hot women love more than a convicted criminal."

"Still, I'm gonna miss you, but I won't ask you to come back to this shit hole to see me."

"I will," Daryl insisted.

Axel had been his only real friend on the inside. He was a scrawny guy with a sarcastic sense of humor that often got him in trouble.

Daryl spent his days working out to stave off boredom and was big enough over the years to watch out for the both of them. Besides working out, all he did was read. Axel was almost like his prison wife at this point, but he'd be in here for years to come.

##############

The process for getting out was surreal, and he had a lot of meetings with prison officials, parole personnel, and endless paperwork.

"So you're just returning to your hometown, Daryl?"

He sat on a hard chair across a desk from the prison counselor, who was setting up his parole schedule and assigning an officer to him in his area. She was middle aged and professional looking in a gray pant suit and hair pulled back. She was always pretty nice to him, and he answered all her questions from the forms without any trouble.

"Yeah."

"Do you have family in the area?"

"My brother is there."

"Any other friends or acquaintances?"

"No."

"Do you have plans for employment?"

"My brother says maybe he can get me an interview where he works."

"How would you say your mental state is at this time with your release tomorrow?"

"Fine. I just want to move on."

"Good," she said, handing him more pamphlets and paperwork.

"I think you'll do just fine, Daryl. You've never had a problem here. This is more information about services in your area and tips for reintegrating into society."

"Thanks."

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck, I really hope things go well for you."

It was strange and sad how the only people to treat him as a human being were all in prison. Back in his hometown, he'd been treated like trash since he was little. His dad had caused endless problems as the town drunk and Merle, in his younger years, was no saint either. Daryl was left with a chip on his shoulder after more than a few people expected the same from him.

"Thanks," he said, nodding and giving a rare smile that he could see surprised her.

There were no nice cars or women for a guy like him on the outside, and he'd have to be careful drinking. Maybe there was nothing on the outside for him.

##############

The next morning he got up, and he was scared. The idea of returning to the town where his life had gone wrong in the first place felt counter-intuitive, but he didn't know anyone else but Merle.

He gathered up his two boxes of personal items and waited for the guard to come let him out. Daryl sat staring at the boxes, his feet constantly moving with nervous energy.

Merle said he could stay for only a few days; he had a family now. He still couldn't imagine Merle at home with a kid and a wife, but he'd seen pictures so he knew it was true and he'd met the wife a few times.

All he had to his name was $50 from the prison and $17 he had earned from work on the inside. Most of his money in prison went to cigarettes and buying books from the prison store. He needed to read to keep his mind from rotting, and most of his personal items in the boxes were books. If he ever thought they would parole him, he would have saved more.

After a long morning of procedure, he met Merle at the front gates and was driven away in a car back to that town.

"Here," Merle said, tossing him a paper with rooms for rent highlighted and job postings.

"Thanks. You wanna get rid of me quickly, huh?"

"No, just don't have a lot of room. That's all."

The fields passed by, and he sat, next to his own brother, already feeling like a burden. For all the trouble Merle had gotten into over the years he'd never ended up in prison, only juvenile institutions. He had been lucky enough not to get busted as an adult for drugs or theft and then straightened his act up right after Daryl was sent to prison.

The drive was long and quiet and then finally they arrived in town. Everything looked familiar but aged with the random new store he'd never seen before. He didn't belong here, he never did.

"Does anyone know I'm coming back?"

"A few. Kate told one friend, and I guess she'd got a big mouth cause I've had people mentioning it all week."

"Shit!" Daryl hissed. He couldn't hide his presence forever, but he didn't need a welcoming committee either.

When he walked through the front door of Merle's house, he saw a little boy who looked vaguely like him sitting on the living room carpet.

The boy was 7 and fully engrossed in playing video games.

"Hey, Dillon, turn that crap off for a second and say hi to your Uncle Daryl," Merle hollered, kicking his boots off.

"Hi," the boy answered, getting up to turn off the game.

"Hi," Daryl answered. This would be awkward as hell; he needed to find his own place fast.

He had met Merle's wife a few times when she came to the prison with Merle for visits.

"Hey, Kate," he said when she came through from the kitchen.

She was overly affectionate and now that he wasn't being guarded and watched in the visiting area she wrapped her arms around him. This kind of thing freaked him out, but he kept his mouth shut. He looked at Merle as if to ask what the hell he should do but Merle just shrugged his shoulders and walked off leaving him with Kate.

He patted her back and felt like a total creep when he realized he was starting to like it. She was short and kind of cute and smelled really nice. When she finally let him go, he let out a short sigh of relief. He hadn't touched a woman in over eight years, and he felt like a prisoner stereotype getting all excited over the littlest thing. She walked into the kitchen and told him to have a seat.

"You want a drink?" she asked.

"Uh, sure."

She handed him a beer from the fridge. He didn't really think he should drink, but he really needed it after this day. He felt like a fish out of water and desperately wanted to be back in his cell. He took a sip and then his nephew was sitting next to him at the kitchen table.

"What's prison like, Uncle Daryl?"

"Dillon! We don't ask people questions like that," Kate scolded, sounding embarrassed.

Daryl didn't have the slightest idea what to tell the boy. Surely, telling him prison was great and familiar and he wanted to go back was not what Kate would want him to hear.

"It's not nice, so be a good boy," he mumbled, taking a long sip of the cold beer. Eight years without a drink and it was going straight to his head.

Merle appeared again in the doorway of the kitchen and nodded to him.

"When do you gotta see your parole officer?"

"Within 24 hours so I'll go tomorrow."

"I'll take you into town when I go to work, and you can find a job and a place to stay. I'll ask my boss about an interview for ya. Tonight you can stay with Dillon...told ya the place was small."

Daryl looked over at the boy, and he was grinning like it was cool to share a room with a criminal.

He had to endure another awkward hug from Merle's wife in her nighty before turning in and didn't know which way was up anymore. He stood in the bathroom, inches away from a panic attack and yet vaguely aroused by his brother's wife. They were putting a roof over his head if only for a few nights and it took everything he had to not flinch or back out of hugging. Nobody could possibly understand his aversion to unsolicited touching, how could they? He'd never make it on the outside.

By the time he got to the kid's room, Dillon was already asleep on the top bunk of the bed. Overnight he'd gone from a tiny cell to the bottom bunk of a child's bed; you couldn't make this stuff up.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Daryl woke up, having hardly slept at all. He caught Dillon staring down at him from the top bunk in the middle of the night and it freaked him out. It was probably fascinating for the kid to have an ex con in the house but he needed some space from it.

After getting dressed he sat at the kitchen with a cup of coffee watching Kate race around making lunch for Dillon and cooking.

She put a plate of toast and eggs with bacon in front of him and it looked so good he could hardly believe it.

"Thank you."

"No problem," she uttered while running around like a blue ass fly.

She was making him dizzy just watching her. He looked at the food on his plate and started salivating. 3 eggs and a handful of bacon by the look of it and rye toast with real butter all over it. He ate fast and ravenously but he couldn't care less what he looked like. It just dawned on him that the shit they were giving him in prison wasn't even food, it couldn't be.

When he finally raised his head she was grinning and leaning against the counter.

"Do you need more?"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I'm glad you liked it. Seriously though, I can make more."

"No, I'm good. That was the best thing I've eating in 8 years."

"You done?" Merle called from down the hall.

"Uh...yeah," Daryl said, guzzling his last sip of coffee.

Merle dropped him off on Main street and he looked up the first place on his list for jobs. He lit a smoke and sat on a bench going over the resume that the counselor had helped him make. It was truly pitiful in his eyes. How could he hand this to anyone and expect to be taken seriously?

He had no choice but to get up and walk into the corner store. The clerk was a man he'd never seen and he hoped that meant he'd be open minded, maybe he didn't know the story.

"Hi, I am just here to leave a resume, for the job?" he said, trying to sound cheerful.

Talking to new people was hard but he had to find a job and somewhere to live. He missed his home more every second.

The man took the piece of paper from him with a warm smile that faded within only a minute or so.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to interview," the man offered. His face said he'd never call in a thousand years and Daryl nodded and turned to leave.

The second place told him 'no' plain and simple, which saved him a resume at least.

By 11 am he was sat on a bench wishing they'd never let him go. He had no job, nowhere to live long term and everyone here hated him. He lit a smoke and looked down the road feeling hopeless. According to the paper Merle had given him there was one more place he could try.

He walked to the front of the auto parts place and straightened his button down shirt and looked at his reflection in the window. He didn't look like himself anymore in these clothes, he didn't know who that was looking back at him.

He sighed and force himself to walk in. The woman behind the counter did recognize him, he could see it. He figured he'd try anyway and approached her behind the counter.

"You had a job posted in the paper?" he asked, feeling like hands were closing around his throat. The way she was staring daggers at him he knew it was bad.

"I know who you are. My best friend's husband was the victim at the gas station you robbed. Do you think there's a hope in hell I'd ever hire you? Why would anyone in this town hire you?"

Based on what everyone believed he could see her point. He nodded once and walked out.

She hollered a few more things at him as he walked to the door and it all stung but what could he say?

Daryl wandered into the street and unbuttoned the top two buttons of the blue shirt a warden had given him for job hunting. He felt like he was choking but anxiety was not something anyone wanted to hear a guy like him bitch about.

The street was busy and all the voices got to be so loud. He cleared his throat and tried to get a deep breath of air but it was like breathing through a straw. A few people bumped into him as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He backed up to the brick wall of the old second hand bookstore to catch his breath but he was drowning.

He needed to get out of the sun and out of the street. He pushed on the red door of the bookstore and the jingle of bells over his head startled him. He couldn't hide it any more, it was a full on panic attack. He doubled over, determined to get his head right, and held his hands on his knees gasping for air.

There was a voice and then a pair of shoes in his line of sight. It was blurry and the more he gasped the less air he felt like he was getting. He hoped like hell he wouldn't pass out. Hands touched his back and shoulder and he flinched, taking a step back.

It felt like a long time but within a minute he was catching his breath and a woman brought him a chair to sit on and a glass of water.

"Are you OK? Should I call an ambulance?" she was asking.

He shook his head, humiliated by his state of disorientation.

"No...no..." he stuttered.

Soon his breath returned and finally he was forced to look up at the woman he'd just acted like an ass in front of.

He knew her face, she was the girl from the field near the school. He tried to think of her name but realized he'd never known it in the first place.

"Daryl?"

He furrowed his brow like he didn't trust her knowing who he was.

"Yeah? I'm sorry I...it's."

"Is it asthma? or..."

"Yeah...it's asthma."

It was evident he didn't remember her, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I remember you from high school. It was a million years ago so...you won't remember me I guess. I wasn't very memorable," she laughed.

He took a sip of the cold water and some slow, deep breaths. He'd have to remember the asthma excuse for next time, although he prayed it would stop and he wouldn't need to explain this again.

"No, I do remember just I never knew your name. You were younger than me...guess you still are."

He realized there were beads of sweat covering his forehead and he wiped it on his sleeve self-consciously.

"Yeah, I'm Carol."

"Didn't an older guy used to own this bookstore?" he asked, looking around at all the shelves of books and nic nacks.

"That was my grandpa, guess I just kinda took over."

He stood up and handed her the glass back after guzzling the rest.

"Thank you," he said, looking around at the shelves. He recognized some titles right away and if he'd had more money he would be buying some.

"Can I help you find a book?" she asked, just like he was any other customer. She was the first stranger to treat him like a human being since leaving the prison and he felt overwhelmed by it.

"No, sorry. What I really need is a job and a place to stay but...I've got no money."

"How come?" she inquired.

"It's a long story but basically I got nothing to my name right now."

"Is this because you just got out of prison?"

He looked up at her and he wished just one person didn't know, every single person here knew about him. Maybe she was being so damn nice so he wouldn't rob the place or attack her. He felt stupid for thinking she was being nice just for the hell of it.

"Yeah," he answered, "nobody will hire me here so..."

He held up his resume to her like it was the biggest joke in the world. Carol could see the boy from high school under all the pain, he was still in there.

He turned to leave and smiled at her for being nice, no matter what the reason. He'd have to tell Merle he'd failed to find anything.

"Wait...can I see that?"

He turned to look at her with a baffled expression.

"Why?" he asked.

"Please?"

He had literally nothing to lose so he handed it to her. She sat on a chair next to the till and read over the letters of recommendation. He was said to be punctual, polite, knowledgeable about books and a team player. He worked in the prison library and read to other inmates who were illiterate. He helped in the kitchen and laundry and never got written up for a single infraction in 8 years.

That day in high school had taught her many things. There were evil people out there but also very good ones. She was trusting her instincts that Daryl was one of the good ones, he had already shown her that.

When she finally looked up, he was biting his fingernails and looking out the front window.

"It's not much, but I need a part timer and it says here you know about books."

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? This is a great resume."

"It's from a prison," he said, looking at her like she'd lost it.

"That doesn't mean what they wrote about you isn't true, though. Do you want the job?"

"Yeah...but..."

"It's yours then...if you want, there's a room upstairs too."

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

"But...you know about me."

"Yeah?"

Carol never believed for a moment that Daryl was guilty, it wasn't really based on anything except her gut and the incident in high school but she couldn't believe it. Everyone she knew was convinced he was guilty. She may very well be the only person in town who thought he was innocent. If she didn't help him, nobody else would.

"Aren't you worried to have me around here?" he asked.

"No."

She really wasn't worried, she refused to believe the same boy who had saved her could grow up to be a man who would hurt her. She was likely too trusting but she decided to risk it. Carol had decided long ago to trust her instincts more.

"When do you need a place to live?" she asked.

"Right away but..."

"I usually rent out the upstairs room to a student at the community college and they work part time while they are in school. My grandpa used to rent out the room too. It's small but you should be OK for a bit till you can find something better."

The whole time she was speaking he was trying to wrap his head around it and giving her a look like she spoke a different language.

"Carol, I can't."

"Oh...well, that's OK. I'm sure you probably have something better in mind. I was just trying to help," she said, feeling a little silly.

"It's not that I don't want to but...people will never let you hear the end of it if I stay up there. Honestly, I probably should leave town. People don't want me here."

"I'm not worried about that. You're welcome to take the room and the job is yours if you want it. OK?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you helped me once when I needed it. Do you remember?"

"Yeah...but I'm not that kid anymore."

"Neither am I, but I would be a very different person today if you hadn't stepped in."

He could hardly believe it. He wasn't in any kind of position to refuse her help. He was one step from the shelter and begging on the street and Merle couldn't have him stay forever.

"If you're sure."

"Give me the night to clean it up for you, you can move in tomorrow."

He shook his head and laughed a little to himself.

"What?" she asked.

"I just can't believe this," he exclaimed.

"Many people have stayed here over the years, lots of them were complete strangers. This saves me advertising for a part timer and it's even better cause I kinda know you."

He had a nice smile and she was sure this was the first time in her life she was seeing it.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Daryl. I'll see you tomorrow. Are OK now?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You should make sure you always keep your inhaler handy."

He had no idea what she was talking about for a second until it dawned on him.

"I will, yeah."

He walked out the front door and just about jumped for joy.

###############

Daryl was so excited he ended up taking a few dollars to get something good for lunch after leaving the bookstore, he loved food now that he had access to it. He had to report to his parole officer before going back to Merle's place but he had a plan now.

This woman, he hadn't seen in years was still grateful for some little thing he'd done in high school, it blew his mind that she remembered him. It probably did seem like a big deal to her but he'd been beaten worse than that so many times it washed right off his back. He couldn't just stand around and watch them assault her. He knew they'd beat him senseless but it didn't matter. She got away and his eye and lip healed, he never thought too much of it.

Daryl's probation officer was an older gentleman named Oscar and he liked him right away, he was hitting the jackpot finally.

"Where are you living?" he asked.

"With my brother but I found a room today and a part time job too."

Interactions with people in uniforms was his comfort zone and he'd spoken to so many prison officials over the years that this was a breeze.

"You staying sober?"

"Yeah."

"I need the address of your place of residence and employment."

"Easy, it's gonna be the same place."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm working at the used book store."

"For Carol?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"She's a soft touch," he smirked.

"Lucky for me. Nobody else would give me the time of day," Daryl responded.

Daryl filled out the form and passed it back, eager to get back to Merle's and put his feet up. Anxiety attacks took a lot out of him and even his cute but creepy nephew couldn't keep him from a good night's sleep tonight.

"Behave yourself, son."

"I will," he grinned.

"When you get settled we'll need to arrange a home visit."

"Oh, alright."

##########################

He stopped by Merle's work when he got finished with his new officer and waited outside.

"You get anything accomplished today?" Merle asked, sliding into the driver's seat of his car.

"Yeah, got a job and a place to stay," he said, proudly. If she hadn't taken him in he'd have nothing to be proud of, he would have to thank her properly.

"Where you working?" Merle asked, lighting a smoke.

"The used book store and she's letting me rent the room upstairs even though she knows about me."

"That woman must be nuts!"

Daryl frowned at this insult.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"She lives on the main floor of that place and she's letting an ex con move in?"

"She remembered me from high school, she's not scared of me."

"Some women will trust anyone, maybe she's got a thing for bad boys."

It was then Daryl realized his brother didn't really know him at all. They hardly got a proper chance to speak openly about anything while he was in prison. It was pretty obvious Merle was embarrassed to have an ex convict for a brother. They had never even discussed the crime or his sentence properly.

Daryl decided after he was arrested and spoke to Merle from jail that there was no point in telling him the story. Merle had his mind up and so did everyone else. Between his inept lawyer and two eye witnesses his fate was sealed anyway.

Kate asked about his day and he told her about his luck with Carol and the probation officer.

"I made you a good supper since you had such an appetite this morning."

The house smelled of roasted chicken and he groaned in anticipation.

Merle smiled and nodded, "She's a good little cook. You gotta be hurtin' for a woman by now, huh?"

Daryl looked down at his nephew who was playing his video games again. He didn't feel comfortable talking about women in front of a kid or Merle's wife.

"Uh..." he began.

"What? You still like women, right?"

"Yeah! What the hell, Merle?"

"Leave him alone," Kate warned.

"It was a joke! You get all soft in there?"

Daryl sat at the table and Kate opened a beer for him. He wouldn't say no to it, it had been a long day.

He ate so much he felt sick and had to lay down on the bunk bed afterward. Kate made roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing and peas. She actually made real potatoes, not those flaked things he got on the inside. He'd be putting on weight if he stayed here for sure.

"Do you have tattoos?" Dillon asked from the top bunk.

Daryl had a mild heart attack, he didn't even know the kid was in the room.

"Yeah, why?" he asked when he could breath again.

"Guys in prison always have tattoos. What are they of?"

"Just stuff."

Dillon looked over the bunk to him. Apparently he wanted to see them. Daryl sighed and pulled his shirt off to show him his back.

"Cool! What is it?"

"Devils," he answered.

"Why did you get that?"

"I was 19 and stupid."

"Do you have Christmas in prison?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Daryl groaned.

"Do they have Christmas?" Dillon persisted.

"Yeah but it's no fun. Listen, your mother gave me too much food so I need some rest, OK?"

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come to my soccer game?"

"Sure thing, little man."

He finally stopped with the questions so Daryl could digest in peace. Daryl found him cute even though it was like looking at a younger version of himself.

He got better sleep and in the morning he put his two boxes and duffle bag of clothes in Merle's car, hoping she hadn't changed her mind about helping him. The more he thought of staying in the same house with her the more nervous he was getting. He assumed she lived in another house but she was going to be his downstairs neighbor. The building was a good size as it contained her downstairs apartment and the bookstore but it would still be very close with him only up the stairs. When they pulled up outside she was watering flowers in the window baskets. She turned and smiled at him as he grabbed one of his boxes out of the back seat.

"Has this broad bumped her head?" Merle asked from inside the car, "What the hell is she smiling at?"

"Me," Daryl answered. It sure looked like it anyway.

"Yep, she's bumped her head," Merle joked.

Daryl shook his head and walked over to her with his box of books.

"Is this still OK?" he asked.

"Of course, come with me," she said, setting down the watering can.

He followed her through a door behind the till to a narrow, steep staircase that lead to a single, tiny room. He stood, holding the box, looking at her pretty face, wondering why she wasn't scared of him. Most of all he wanted to know what she saw when she looked at him, nobody looked at him this way.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

The room had a window and was painted dark red with old, wood wainscoting.

"I let one of the students paint it a few years ago...so it's red," she shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

She grabbed the box from him without him expecting it, and she placed it on a desk.

"I told you it was small," she said, apologetically.

"It's perfect."

She walked past him to the door, and he asked her where she was going.

"Just gonna grab your other box."

He followed right behind her telling her is was heavy and he'd get it.

"OK, then I'll carry the bag," she said, throwing the strap of his duffle bag over her shoulder and heading back up the stairs before he could stop her.

Merle stood, leaning against the hood of the car, with a baffled expression.

"She's carrying your stuff for you? You fuckin' her or something?"

"Shut your mouth, Merle! She'll hear you!"

Merle rolled his eyes and took off.

Daryl climbed the stairs with his other box and set it on the dresser.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key chain with two keys.

"You can put them on a different key chain if you want. I just like these flowers," she said.

The key chain was a white metal flower like a rose and he held it in his hand.

"It's fine," he answered.

"OK. The bathroom is downstairs and the kitchen, just feel free to make yourself at home. I'm used to having people around so...anyway."

She felt like she was rambling and decided to leave him in peace for a while.

"Carol?"

She stopped at the door and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"This means a lot to me."

She gave him a warm smile and her head tilted just slightly to the side.

"It's fine, really."

When she left he looked around the room a little closer. It smelled of lilacs and she had just put fresh sheets on the bed. He took his books out of the boxes and placed them on the bookshelf. There were already some books there so he had a look at them too. She had some classics like D.H. Lawrence and Dickens and some newer stuff that looked good. Before prison he didn't care about reading but he had nothing but time to get into it over the last 8 years. When he was reading he could live vicariously in a story that didn't have a shitty ending like his. He could escape, if only for a while.

When all the books were put away all he had was some personal toiletry stuff, his files and a picture of him and Axel.

He sat on the bed and didn't know what the hell to do with himself.

He could hear the jingly bells on the door a lot downstairs and decided to see if he could help her.

He threw on a clean shirt and brushed his hair before heading downstairs.

She was cashing out a customer when he walked through the door behind her.

"Is everything OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, you busy here? Can I do something?"

"Already? Thought you might need to unpack."

"I don't really own anything, so I'm done."

"Sure...uh can you just write prices on the inside cover of these? These are all $1.00."

"Only $1.00! Maybe I could buy books here," he chuckled.

"You don't have to buy books here, read whatever you like and just put it back when you're done."

"Stop it," he answered in disbelief.

"You work here now; it's one of the very few perks."

He wrote the prices in the books as she took care of customers. For a little used book store it was busier than usual and he watched the way she did things so he could do a good job. When he was finished writing the prices it got quieter so she explained how to operate the the till and debit machine.

She closed the shop at 5 pm as she always did on weekdays and yawned loudly.

"I'm beat," she laughed, "you hungry?"

"Kinda," he answered. He didn't know if she was going to cook or how they were supposed to do things.

"Come, I'll show you the kitchen and bathroom."

He turned the sign from open to closed and followed her into the back. The house was old and the bathroom had a huge, claw foot tub and polished brass fixtures. The kitchen had that black and white checkered tile, he never saw a real kitchen with that before.

"I shop on Fridays so if you need anything special let me know."

"What do I owe you for rent?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that now, I haven't even paid you yet," she smiled.

"I can borrow some money from my brother. I can't just stay here for free; it's not right."

"Daryl, please. This is the way I do things with all the lodgers I've had."

"I'm not a student, though, I'm a grown man. I should pay my own way in this world."

"You can't give what you don't have so I'm not asking for it. I'm sure you won't eat me out of house and home in a month."

There was no talking sense to her; she couldn't be real.

"I don't know, Carol."

"Maybe the state thinks it's reasonable to turn a man out with no money in his pocket and expect him to make it, but I don't. Sit and I'll make some food."

He didn't have it in him to argue with her, he was too hungry. He sat down at the island in her kitchen and watched her cutting up vegetables and start cooking rice on the stove.

"Can I at least do something?"

"Yep."

"What?"

"Relax," she smirked.

She started to cook the vegetables in a huge wok and turned on some music.

She poured him a glass of wine, and he drank it despite not really liking wine.

"So what do you like to read? A man with so many books must like to read."

"I like stuff that's fiction but very realistic."

"I like Roddy Doyle, he's good for that. The dialogue is written just how people really talk," she said, peeking under the lid of the rice pot to check.

"A Star Called Henry, right?" he asked.

"You read that?"

"Yeah and the Barrytown Trilogy."

"You're the first person I ever met who's read Roddy Doyle before."

She smiled widely at him and it dawned on him how his life was an unrecognizable fantasy land right in that moment. He was drinking wine with a beautiful woman who owned a business, discussing books.

She put a plate of food in front of him and it looked like the cover of one of those glossy magazines.

It was some kind of stir fry with beef and all kinds of colorful vegetables on a bed of rice. The last supper he had in prison was canned creamed corn, instant mashed potatoes and fried Spam.

He felt unworthy of all of this; he hadn't paid her for it.

"I didn't even ask what you like, sorry. Is this OK?" she asked when she noticed his expression of near panic.

"Carol, I..." he began but couldn't finish.

The phrase 'killing me with kindness' came to his mind. He didn't know how to process it and then felt stupid that kindness was making him uncomfortable.

"Oh God! Are you a vegetarian?" she asked.

"No...I...this is just hard for me cause a few days ago I was...just another prisoner and now I'm sitting here with you and you're cooking for me...I.."

Even with his muddled explanation, it made complete sense to her.

"I get it. It's OK not to be OK with all of this yet."

He could feel his collar tightening on his throat.

"I don't have asthma," he blurted out. He thought he may as well be honest since she might see it again very soon.

"I know," she said, walking slowly toward him.

"I'm sorry, I lied."

She stood next to him and lay a hand on his back, he felt ashamed of how weak he must look to her. Merle would be laughing himself silly if he could see this.

"I used to get them too," she said, "You don't owe me any explanation."

She rubbed his back a few times and went to sit down at the opposite end of the island to eat.

He waited a minute or two before eating as well. He felt like a stray dog who had wandered into her yard, he needed her care and he had nowhere else to go.

He was so hungry and the food was so good. She gave him some space and didn't ask him any questions, she'd just smile if he looked at her.

He felt better pretty quickly and hoped he hadn't freaked her out.

After supper, he washed the dishes and she sat on the couch to read a book.

He lay the tea towel over the oven handle to dry and nodded to her.

"Thank you, for everything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daryl. By the way, there's no TV up there and I really don't watch it much so if you ever want to watch it down here, feel free."

"Feeling free is so much harder than you think," he sighed.

She sat up straight to get a proper look at him.

"It must be," she said softly, "Take your time then, OK?"

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

When he got up to the little room he opened the window, just because he was allowed to and the air smelled good. It was a quiet night and he could see stars from the window. He took off his shirt and pants and wondered where he was supposed to put his laundry.

Everything in prison had a routine and set rules and he knew what to expect every single second of the day. It was hard not to know what to do or what was expected but she seemed to understand that.

In all those years he had never told anyone he was innocent, not even Axel. Judging by the way he was treated here, they all believed he was guilty so he saw no reason to defend himself. The real criminal had gotten away with it and he had already paid the tab, there was no use in complaining now.

When he called Merle from the local jail the night he was arrested he was a terrified young man calling out for help. Armed robbery was no joke and Merle was all he had for an ally. He remembered getting the words out that he'd been arrested for the armed robbery of a local gas station and before he could blink Merle was screaming. It never even occurred to his own brother that he hadn't done it.

He broke down over that but he never let anyone see it. It didn't matter to him if anyone else thought he'd done it, Merle's was the only opinion that mattered. Their father was absentee for much of his life and spent most of his time struggling with a heavy drinking problem. He died while Daryl was in prison.

He wondered what Carol believed. Maybe she just believed when a man had paid his debt he should be forgiven. Maybe she thought he was innocent, he hoped so. There had to be one person on the planet who didn't think he'd rob a store at gunpoint.

He pulled the sheets back on the bed and lay down. He reached over and switched off the lamp feeling lost and exhausted. The bed smelled like her, he guessed it was her laundry soap but it was hard to smell her in his bed. He rolled over and tried not to let his mind wander. She was being so nice he didn't want to fuck it up by letting himself think of her that way.

#################

The first thing he heard in the morning were the bells on the door and he sat up like a bolt thinking he had slept in. He got up out of bed and got dressed quickly before heading down the stairs.

Carol was walking from the door to her apartment in the back in a pair of boxers and an undershirt with and untied robe over top.

"Oh, damn it! I thought I was late for work when I heard the door."

"No, I was just letting in the cat."

"Cat?"

"Yeah, see?"

She pointed to a black cat stretching out in a sunbeam.

"His name is Mellors, just in case you need to call him out of your room. He thinks it's his," she chuckled.

It didn't feel right to be looking at her dressed like this so he looked away and headed for the stairs.

"You going back to bed?" she asked.

"No, just I'll come back down after you're dressed."

She sighed and giggled to herself.

"Come on and have a coffee."

She walked into the back and tied her robe closed to make him more comfortable and he followed.

She poured him a coffee and sat at the island to work on her laptop.

"Cream is in the fridge and sugar's on the counter," she said, while typing very quickly.

He poured cream into the coffee and watched her typing.

"I'm making omelettes in a minute, you want one?" she asked.

"You shouldn't have to cook for me."

"Can you cook?" she asked, with a grin.

"Yeah."

She was surprised by the answer and looked at him skeptically.

"You can?"

"I worked in the kitchen, I'm not that great but I can make you breakfast."

"That would be really nice. I never had a man cook me breakfast before."

He got up and looked in her fridge. He figured he could make omelettes, he'd try anyway.

She pointed to the skillet hanging from the ceiling. He heated it up and started cutting up things to put inside. She didn't say a word or offer any suggestions she just watched him, completely fascinated.

He cracked two eggs into a cup and then turned away from her to fish out a piece of shell with his finger. He added a drop of water and whisked it with a fork. He poured it into the pan and before she knew it he was serving her an omelette with green onion, mushrooms, ham and cheese.

He stood on the other side of the island, watching intently as she tried it.

"It's really, really good, thank you."

"It's your food," he answered.

"I say thank you, you say you're welcome," she laughed.

He crack two more eggs into the cup and mumbled, "You're welcome."

########################

Business was slow, not nearly as busy as the day before.

"Nobody in today," he mused.

"I sell a lot more online now but we do still get some good street traffic at certain times of the year. It's really up and down."

"Online?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have an online store and I sell cheap so I do a lot of business there."

"That's smart," he said.

That morning he was sitting at the till while Carol worked in the back on the computer. He was flipping through a book when the woman from just up the street at the auto parts store walked in.

"I heard she hired you but I had to see it for myself," she said, walking across the store.

He stood up and took a step back.

"Some people have no loyalty in this town, I expected better from her than to go offering charity to criminals."

Daryl didn't want to say anything and bring Carol even more trouble so he just stood there.

"Are you a mute or something?" she snapped.

"No, I just don't know what to say."

"Why the hell did you even come back here?"

"My brother's here."

"If you cared about your brother and his family you wouldn't be here."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and then he was nudged out of the way.

"I don't come to your business and harass your staff, I'll thank you to return the favor, Sharon."

Carol stood between them and waited for her to back down and leave.

"I get it now, isn't that just cozy? You two shacked up and now you're defending him like this? You know Brian was beaten in that robbery and in the hospital for weeks? You make me ill."

"Get out of my store," Carol said calmly, and walked into the back to keep working.

The woman grumbled some more but left him standing there.

He immediately went after Carol, he had to know what she was thinking.

"Hey," she said, like nothing had happened.

"Carol, I think this is a really bad idea."

"Don't be silly. She'll find another reason to be miserable if you give her five minutes."

"I don't want to ruin your business."

"It'll be fine. It's a used bookstore; I was never going to be a millionaire anyway."

"You don't owe me anything for what happened in high school, Carol."

She smiled up at him and closed her laptop.

"That is why I did it, at first, but I like having you here and you do a good job. If you want to be here then I want you to stay."

"Carol..."

"Yes?"

"You're impossible, you know that?" He was frustrated that nothing he said seemed to get through to her. She was so stubborn and he wasn't accustomed to being defended.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that."

#####################

Merle stopped by on his lunch break to check up on him.

"How's it going?" he asked, looking around for Carol.

"It's good."

"Dillon said you agreed to go to his soccer game."

"Yeah. When is it? He didn't say."

"Tomorrow night at 7, I can pick you up if you want."

"Thanks, I'll get a car as soon as I can but they won't let me get my license yet."

"So she doesn't even want any rent from you?" Merle asked.

"She said we can even it up at the end of the month."

"And you're not fucking this woman?"

"Shhhh...don't say that," Daryl pleaded.

"I don't get it, she's putting a roof over your head and feeding you for nothing?"

"I don't get it either but she really nice and...I like her so don't talk like that here."

"Awwww, ain't that cute. You gonna ask her out with no car and no money?"

"Jesus, Merle, I'm trying. I can only earn it one dollar at a time and I'm here working."

"You sure are sensitive these days."

"Look, I don't know why she's being nice to me but she is and I don't want it to stop so just don't talk like that around here. You're gonna get me fired or something."

"You're such a pussy. I'll come pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow night," Merle sighed and walked out of the store.

Carol was disgusted by what she heard from behind the door. She didn't get why anyone would talk to someone like Daryl that way. Carol didn't normally get attached to people the way she was starting to with Daryl. She lived a fairly solitary life and was pretty happy with it. Her younger years were spent not really trusting too many men and then she just found she liked to be alone. She dated a little but she just enjoyed being with her books and music for the most part, it was fulfilling to her. Her dad moved out of state after high school and she had a lot of time alone at a young age. She found it odd, even herself, the way she was drawn to Daryl but it was so unfair the way he was being treated and the more she got to know him the more she liked him. He was such a pleasant person it just didn't compute how others reacted to him.

She waited an appropriate amount of time before walking, casually, up to the front of the store.

"Hey," she said, organizing a stack of books on a cart.

"Hey," he answered.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanna watch a movie with me tonight," she asked, not looking at him but at the books in her arms.

"Here?"

"Yeah, unless you'd rather go out."

"No, here's good."

"Great, it's nicer to watch a movie with a person than a cat," she grinned.

He didn't know what to make of it but he was excited and terrified all at once.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

That night Carol made spaghetti for supper and he ate too much again, everything tasted too good. He hadn't even notice his complete loss of appetite on the inside but he was definitely hungry now.

After he washed the dishes he asked if he could have a shower. The last shower he'd had was at Merle's place and if he was going to be sitting on a couch with her to watch a movie he figured he should probably clean up a bit.

"Oh, there's actually only the bath. I looked into getting a shower put in this old house and it's crazy expensive."

"I haven't had a bath since I was a kid," he said.

"There's nothing to it, just like riding a bike," she teased.

He rolled his eyes but smiled, an awkward little smile.

He went up to his room to grab something clean to put on and his prison toiletries.

He walked into the bathroom and lay his clean clothes on the counter and undressed. It felt weird being naked around all her girly things. He started the water running. The water came out nice and hot and the tub was really deep and long.

Daryl waited for the tub to fill and looked through all her stuff like a creep. He smelled all her perfume and looked through all the drawers before stumbling on one full of tampons, maxi pads and condoms and slammed it shut. He checked the door was locked and then turned the water off when the tub was full.

 _Just like riding a bike_ he thought.

He held onto the edge of the tub and stepped into the water; that was a little hotter than expected. He lowered his body into the tub, and it was like something spiritual.

"Oh fuuuuck me!" he hissed before he could stop himself. His whole body was enveloped in heat and the water came up to his chest when he lay back. It felt so good he never wanted to get out.

Carol was in the kitchen, digging around looking for popcorn, when she heard him groaning and swearing. She froze and felt something inside her start to burn. It sounded like he was having the best orgasm ever and the pleasure was evident in his voice.

"That boy _really_ likes a bath," she said to Mellors. Carol went to her room to put on something more comfortable for lounging on the couch.

He didn't come out for almost an hour, and she tried very hard not to smirk at him but failed miserably.

"Sorry."

"Told ya, just like riding a bike."

She laughed and for the first time he did too. He really laughed and it was the coolest thing to her, she wondered when the last time he'd laughed this hard was.

"Come on," she said, nodding her head toward the living room.

"What are you putting on?" he asked.

"Anything you want, just pick one," she said, handing him a book full of discs.

He flipped through the book and noticed that she was laying back on the couch next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you like this?" he asked, holding up the last movie she ever expected.

"Life is Beautiful?" she asked.

"Oh, I can pick something else," he said.

"No, give it here. I love this one but when I cry you can't tease me, deal?"

"OK."

She put the movie in and turned out the light.

"There's an annoying glare on the screen when I leave the light on," she explained, before he got freaked out that she was putting the moves on him.

"It's OK," he said.

They watched it in Italian with the English subtitles because they both agreed the English dubbing was painful to listen to.

He kicked himself for picking something so romantic. She lay next to him on the couch with her feet just about touching his leg and his mind went somewhere bad. She had on a pair of loose sleep pants and he couldn't help thinking he could probably slide his hand all the way up.

He wanted sex but after how long it had been it would probably be terrible. He was pretty sure sex wouldn't be as easy as taking a bath or riding a bike. He didn't think it would ever happen with someone like her anyway so he told himself to get it out of his head. It was one thing to invite him in for food and shelter but quite another to want him in her bed. He tried to concentrate on the movie but she rolled onto her side to watch and he could see clearly that she had nothing on under her pajama pants. He forced himself to stare at the TV and nothing else. Everything people thought about guys coming out of prison seemed to be true in his case. Here he was looking her over, thinking about touching her, after she had been so nice to him.

He considered going to the bathroom to jerk off but even that was pretty damn crude, he felt like an animal for what he couldn't stop thinking.

When he finally dared to look at her again she had drifted off to sleep and he had no idea what to do.

The movie was only half way over and he looked around for the remote to turn it off and wake her up. She stretched a foot out onto his lap and he put his hands up in the air, in surrender. She moaned and rolled onto her back with her one foot still in his lap. Her knees were a few inches apart and he looked at her pretty, sleeping face. Axel wouldn't believe this in a million years and nobody would believe it had happened so innocently.

He put his hand on the arm of the couch and tried to slip out from under her foot.

She moaned again, pulled her foot back and then scared him by speaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was so tired."

"It's alright," he said.

"It's still early, let's finish it," she said, sitting up next to him to stay awake.

At least she wasn't mad at him; he hadn't been caught doing anything wrong.

By the time the movie ended she had tortured him by flopping all over the couch trying to find a comfortable spot while he hadn't moved a muscle.

"Sorry. This is why people don't like watching movies with me; I can never sit still."

"I don't mind. You didn't cry at least; that's good," he said, standing up to go off to bed.

"You're right; I think that's a first."

She got up and turned off the TV and then it was pitch black. He could make out her shape in front of him and she held her hands out to feel where he was to walk around him. They were standing in the narrow gap between her couch and coffee table. Her hands touched his chest and he moved to get out of her way.

"Thanks for watching that with me, it was nice to have company."

"No problem, I liked it," he insisted.

Out of nowhere, her arms moved around him, and he flinched, but not even by his own accord.

"Oh..." she uttered, backing up, "I'm sorry, it was just a goodnight hug. I should have asked."

His body wanted much more than hug, but his mind was still having trouble dealing with touch. He decided that he wanted that hug and was willing to ask, like a fool, for it. She tried to move past him and he lay his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Can you try again?" he asked.

He couldn't see her face cause she was looking down but he knew she was smiling as she slid her hands slowly around his waist. He could feel the pressure of her touch on his lower back and then her face was touching his chest.

"You can hug me back if you want to," she suggested, and he realized he wasn't even touching her.

The room was so black, he could have been anywhere on earth for all he knew. Somehow not seeing her made it easier. He wrapped his arms around her and she made no sign of moving. Daryl breathed a shaking, slow breath taking in the scent of her hair. She moved her face from one cheek to the other against his chest and he sighed pulling her closer.

"This is nice," she whispered.

"It's better than nice," he corrected.

She could hear his heart beating rapidly against her ear, and she moved her hands slowly up his back.

He thought of how many people had touched him in the last 8 years against his wishes and how badly he wanted more of her touch. It would have gotten awkward had either of them wanted to stop. Her breath caught in her chest as his hands moved down to the small of her back.

If it didn't end soon she was sure to try for more. She pressed her forehead to his chest and closed her eyes tight, willing herself to let go.

She finally pulled her hands back but kept them on his waist, waiting for him to pull back too. Eventually, he did and took a small step back.

"Thanks for that," he said, moving so she could pass.

"I'm sure I liked it as much as you did."

"That was the nicest thing to happen to me in years."

"Maybe I'll hug you again tomorrow then, so watch out," she joked.

"I'll be watching out for that, lookin' forward to it too," he said.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Maybe there was hope for him. Maybe just one person treating him like this was enough. All the things he secretly wanted while he was in prison seemed possible all of a sudden. He lay in the sweet smelling bed, having just come upstairs from the movie, letting himself daydream. He pictured weddings and babies and all kinds of wonderful things he probably shouldn't.

It was just a hug, but for a few minutes he'd let himself think it meant so much more, not because it likely did but because it felt so good to believe it.

Years of being treated like a pariah had made his self esteem non existent. A couple days around Carol and he was starting to believe maybe he could want more. He could still feel her in his arms and smell her on his clothes. He drifted off to sleep with only nice thoughts in his mind for once.

#############

He rolled over in bed when the sun came through the window in a blinding sunbeam right in his face.

He looked at the clock and got ready for the day. He was surprised to not have heard her downstairs yet. When he got down to the store he could hear Mellors scratching at the door so he let him in.

"Carol?" he called softly, standing at the door of her apartment.

He knocked when she didn't answer and then he heard a groan from the bathroom.

"Carol!" he called, knocking at the door.

"Daryl?" she asked weakly, and then he could hear the distinctive sound of her throwing up.

It sounded rough and she was coughing and groaning afterward. She flushed the toilet twice and he could hear her hands on the tile floor as she was trying to get up.

"Can I come in?" he asked, desperate to help.

"No, I'm gross right now," she moaned.

"That's not possible. Please?"

She opened the door but she was on the ground looking pale and shaky.

"What is it?" he said, reaching down to help her up.

"Just a stomach flu, I think."

She held her hands on the sink now that she was on her feet and washed her face. She spit handfuls of water into the sink and brushed her teeth.

"I'm so sorry, this is the last thing you want to see first thing in the morning."

"I don't care, I just wanted to see you," he said, honestly.

"I can't open the store today," she moaned.

"I can work," he said, "it probably won't be too busy. I can work and take care of you too."

"I'm not paying you to take care of me," she said in a scratchy voice, walking back to her bed.

"I'll do that for free," he laughed.

He stayed back as she walked down the short hall and lay down on her bed.

"Come here," she said, looking through the door to him.

He walked into her dark room and looked down at her.

"You'd really work for me?"

"Yeah, of course."

She rolled over and grabbed the key for the till out of her nightstand and handed it to him with her eyes closed.

"You should cover up, you'll get a chill," he said. She was weak from illness so he pulled the sheets down as she lifted her body enough to get under them. He pulled them up to her neck and let his hand remain on her shoulder for a moment.

He walked into her kitchen and found some crackers and put them in a bowl and filled a glass with water.

He had a piece of toast and then left the crackers and water on her nightstand before opening the shop. She was already asleep and he hoped she wouldn't be sick again.

It wasn't busy and the few people who came in were nice and didn't seem to know who he was. At lunch time he checked on her and she was sipping water but still looking really sick.

"Everything OK out there?" she asked.

"Yep, I sold 8 books already," he grinned.

She still had her eyes closed and had the blankets pulled up to her chin.

"I must look horrible, I feel like death warmed over."

"You look really sick right now but I know how pretty you really are."

"Sweet talker," she said, looking up at him.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Ugh! No."

"I was gonna go to my nephew's soccer game tonight but I can stay with you."

"No, you go ahead. I'm just going to be in bed anyway," she insisted.

"I won't be gone long, you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, you've been so sweet, Daryl. Thanks for the water."

"You're welcome."

He could see her struggling to stay awake so he left her to rest.

By the time he closed the store it had been a pretty good day and Sharon hadn't come back.

He had a quick sandwich and then cleaned up the kitchen. She was reading in bed when he left and was looking a little brighter.

"Can I bring you anything back?" he asked.

"I'm OK, but thanks. Have fun at the game."

###########################

Merle and Kate pulled up with Dillon in the back at 6:30 and he got in beside his nephew.

"How's your girlfriend today?" Merle asked.

"She's just my boss and she's sick today."

With Kate in the car he had to make it clear it was platonic, Kate had gossipy friends. He would be proud to have people think he was her boyfriend but it wouldn't be the same for her.

Dillon was quiet and Daryl decided to pester him with some questions for a change.

"What's your team called?"

"The Hurricanes."

"Cool, what position do you play?"

"All of them, we switch, but I like defense."

"I never played soccer in school. Do you play baseball?"

"I'm no good at it. I can never catch the ball when it comes to me."

"I can teach you, if you want?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not great at sports but I can play catch."

The game was amusing. A bunch of 6 and 7 year old kids running around a field like a bat out of hell. He liked it and found himself cheering pretty loud. He wasn't expecting to be into it but his nephew was fast and tried hard and nobody was cheering.

"Whooo Dillon!" he shouted, clapping enthusiastically.

Kate nudged him and smiled.

"You're catching on to this uncle thing in a big way, Daryl."

"He's a sweet kid."

Apparently he had drawn attention to himself because he noticed a group of parents whispering and looking in his direction.

On the way to the car after the game one of the fathers called him a "piece of shit criminal" under his breath. Luckily, Dillon, Merle and Kate were walking far enough ahead and didn't hear it.

He wondered how long people would hang onto this, it looked like it would last forever.

He didn't answer the man, the last thing Dillon needed was a fight at his game. He got in the car and gave Dillon some more praise about his game and said he'd come over and play catch with him sometime.

Merle dropped him off at the bookstore and he felt in his pocket for some money when he notice the corner store was still open. He walked in and went straight to the coolers in the back. He had two dollars in his pocket so he bought her a can of ginger ale, he couldn't afford to do much more.

He used his key to open the door and let Mellors out for the night. She was still reading in bed but had color in her cheeks now.

He called her from the hall to let her know he was there.

"Hey," she said, rubbing her eye, "I couldn't find my reading glasses and it's giving me a headache to read without them." she chuckled, laying her book down on the bed.

"I can read it to you if you want, I did a lot of that over the last few years."

"Careful, I'll take you up on that sometime. How was the game?" she asked.

"It was great, he's really good. Not everyone was happy to see me there but that's to be expected, I guess."

He set the can of ginger ale on her nightstand and shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you like ginger ale? I like it when I'm sick."

"I love it, thank you."

"Did you eat?"

"I had some of the crackers you brought, I'm too scared to try anything else right now but I'm not hungry. This will be perfect," she said, picking up the can.

"Well...goodnight then."

"I really appreciate you taking care of me today, Daryl."

"No problem, happy to."

"If you aren't too afraid of getting sick, can I have another hug?"

He'd risk a hell of a lot worse sickness for one of her hugs. She was sitting in bed which made it a little awkward but he leaned down and hugged her anyway. She buried her face in his neck and his body flooded with adrenaline.

He stood back up and looked into her eyes. He didn't want to go back upstairs and be away from her so he pulled an excuse to stay right out of the sky.

"I can read to you for a bit if you want," he offered.

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I used to do it for hours back at the prison. I like reading out loud."

She handed him her book and he looked around for a chair.

"Sit here," she said, patting the bed next to her.

Daryl walked around the bed and sat on the edge with one foot still on the floor and started to read.

After a while he got more comfortable and sat cross legged next to her as she lay listening to his voice.

It was the strangest kind of relationship he'd ever had with anyone. He kept reading, waiting for her to say she'd had enough. After a while he looked at her and she had fallen asleep again. He got up and put the book down on her table and turned out the light. If he had been braver he would have kissed her forehead but he just thought about it instead. When he got back to his room, kissing her was all he could think about.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

In the morning he came into the kitchen to have coffee with Carol, and she looked healthy again.

"Feel better?" he asked, sitting at the island.

"I feel so much better. I fell asleep again, huh?"

"I'm starting to think I bore you," he smirked.

"No, I just feel really comfortable around you."

She was stood at the stove making a huge plate of pancakes.

"You expecting company?" he teased.

"Nope, I'm just starving after a whole day not eating."

She worked her way through 4 pancakes as he watched in amazement. He only managed to finish 3.

"I have to ask for some time off this afternoon," he said.

"Sure," she answered, with no questions about why he needed it.

"I have to see my parole officer and I should have told you this before, but he wants to see where I live too."

"No problem, when?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, but I had to give him your address and phone number, I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, Daryl."

She put her dishes in the sink and took her last sip of coffee.

"That ginger ale was heaven by the way. I think I drank it all in one sip in the middle of the night."

He smiled, it was money well spent.

After lunch, he met Oscar to check in.

"Things at work OK?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"Gonna get something full time?"

"I'll look for another part time job, but nobody wants to hire me here."

"I'll try and put you in touch with some people who hire just released individuals."

"Thanks."

"I need to come for a home visit this week, it's nothing much, just to check the place."

"That's fine."

"Alright then, I'll call with the day and time when I get my week organized. Behave yourself, son."

"I will."

#############

When he got back to the store, she was busy installing a new light in the ceiling.

The store was empty, and he offered to do it for her.

"I'm OK," she said, "Daryl, there's an envelope on the counter for you, it's just an advance. You shouldn't be walking around without money."

"You sure are trusting, Carol."

She laughed and took a screwdriver out of her pocket to tighten the fixture.

"I'm pretty sure you're not gonna do a runner on me."

"How?"

"How what?" she asked.

"How do you know I won't run off and take your money?"

She looked down at him from the ladder and frowned.

"I just know."

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Trusting me for no reason."

"I have no reason not to trust you."

He was about to say she shouldn't trust him because he was in jail but didn't, he just let it be. He didn't get too many compliments, so he just took it. He held the ladder as she came down and she tried the switch.

"Yay! I did it!" she squealed.

After they had closed the shop, she finished up some online work while he made supper. She watched with curiosity as he opened cans and compiled some ingredients she'd never considered before.

Eventually, he handed her a plate of casserole. It had chicken, cream of broccoli soup, rice, and cheese and it looked like heaven.

"I'm not letting you leave now," she grinned.

"I'm sure you'll get tired of me eventually," he said, sitting across from her.

He washed the dishes afterward and thanked her again for the money.

He went for a walk after supper to pick up some new soap. The soap he had from the prison made him scratch like he had fleas. The drugstore was only two blocks down the street. He picked up some soap and then something caught his eye for Carol. He wanted to get her a little something to say thank you, and this was perfect. He picked it up and looked at it closer; he could easily afford it too.

He paid for his stuff and walked out onto the street. He bumped into Merle on the way back, getting into his car.

"Hey, Daryl."

"Hey."

"How's is going?"

"Good, I'm doing OK."

"Kate wants you to come over on Sunday for supper."

"Sure, tell her thanks."

"Bring your little friend if you want," Merle said, lighting a smoke.

Daryl didn't know if that's the kind of thing they had going on or if she'd go. So he didn't know how to answer.

"What you got there?" Merle asked, pointing at his paper bag.

"Nothing, just soap and...nothing." Merle would just give him shit about buying things for her.

Merle looked at him skeptically and snatched the bag from him.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, holding up a gold plated bookmark with a white rose.

"It's nothing, give it back," Daryl said, grabbing it from him. Merle never failed to make him feel like a kid.

"Just checking you're not buying nothing you shouldn't," Merle laughed.

"What did you think it was, drugs or something?"

"Never know, I hear there's lots of drugs in prison."

Daryl took his bag and walked away.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Daryl?" Merle called after him.

"You're supposed to be my brother, Merle, but it's like you fucking hate me."

"Hey! I'm just looking out for you, Daryl."

Daryl walked off down the street; he didn't have it in him to do this with Merle right now.

When he got back to the store, she was drinking tea in the kitchen. He sat down at the island with his bag in front of him, suddenly too nervous to give her the bookmark.

"Get what you needed?" she asked, not looking up from her laptop.

"Yeah."

"You wanna watch some TV?" she asked, getting up to walk into the living room.

"Sure."

They watched some random TV, and she put her work away for the day. They talked about books, and she played some music on her computer for him. As it turned out, they had both grown up without mothers. His was killed in a car accident, sparking his dad's drinking and hers had left the family when she was very young. She had grown up poor but with a loving father who put her first always. She seemed completely at ease around him and asked him so many questions about what he liked and thought about different things. It was new to have someone interested in his opinions. She laughed at his attempts at humor and the way her eyes lit up when she looked at him made him stumble over his words.

When she went off to bed, he stood up to leave as well.

She opened her arms to him, and he walked happily into them.

"Can't break tradition," she cooed.

He held onto her tight and let his face touch her hair. She paused, and he knew it was going on longer than normal, but he needed it now.

Her hands rested on his lower back, and she took a deep breath, pulling him closer.

"Can you come read to me, Daryl?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said. His hands drifted down her back and settled lower than they should have, but he was getting weak with all this hugging.

She let him go and walked down the short hall to her bedroom.

She persuaded him to sit next to her again and handed him a book of poems.

"You swear you don't mind?" she checked.

"I swear, I like it."

She lay back and listened to him reading and closed her eyes; she loved the sound of his voice. Not everyone was good at reading out loud; he was perfect.

He sat cross-legged again with his head down reading page after page like it was nothing. Carol turned toward him on the bed, and he looked down when she moved. She recognized the look in his eyes and could tell he was thinking the same thing she was.

Suddenly they were startled by a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking.

He ran out into the store and found the front window broken and a brick on the floor in front of the till.

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Carol," he began.

"Don't worry about it," she said, grabbing a broom to start cleaning up the glass.

"No, lemme do it," he said, taking the broom from her.

"This town is full of morons, I swear," she sighed.

"I can't even afford to fix this for you," he uttered.

"Daryl, I have insurance, don't worry about it."

He swept up all the pieces and dumped them in the garbage.

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking, coming back. Merle doesn't even want me here."

He was getting frantic and she could see another attack coming on if he didn't calm down.

"Stop, Daryl. Just sit for a minute."

"I can't stay here, Carol, I'm putting you in danger."

"Daryl, it's fine. Just stop and think about this."

"You're the only person in town who's been nice to me and I'm fucking up your whole life. I can't do that to you, you don't deserve that."

"Neither do you! You don't deserve the way people are treating you. I heard the way your brother was talking to you in here the other day. You don't deserve that."

"You heard that?" he said, feeling like an idiot.

He put his head down and sighed heavily.

"It's never going to change here. They made up their minds about me years ago. I'll never be any more than a criminal to them."

She walked over to him and looked up into his eyes.  
"I know you didn't do it, Daryl."

"How?"

"I just do. I don't believe for one second that the same person who took such a beating for me would turn around a few years later and do that to someone else at gunpoint."

He fought it with everything he had but couldn't help breaking down.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" she asked.

When he could finally speak he wiped his eyes and pulled himself together.

"You're the only person in the whole world who believes I didn't do it. Even Merle thought I was guilty before he even asked me."

"Don't leave, Daryl."

"Carol, I'm gonna end up getting you hurt, I have to do this. I can stay at the shelter but can I leave my books here? You can sell them if you want."

He walked into the kitchen to grab his soap, he had to try and go before she stopped him.

This time it was a brick, next time they might try to burn the place down or something.

"Daryl, don't," she said, following him into the stairway to his room. He grabbed his bag, with his few possessions and came back down the stairs toward her.

"I have to. When they see I'm gone they'll stop bothering you."

He stopped at the door and took her keys and money out of his pocket and gave it back.

"Oh...just a second," he said, picking up the paper bag, "I got you this."

He pulled out the bookmark and handed it to her.

"It looked like the rose on the key chain to me," he said, "I know I still owe you. When I get another job I'll pay it all back, I promise."

"Daryl...don't."

A tear rolled down her face and she stood holding all the things he handed her.

He bent down and kissed her cheek while he had the chance and whispered, "Thank you...for everything you did. I won't forget it."

He walked out and she felt a severing she knew would continue to hurt.

She was just about to scream down the street after him but he'd made up his mind. He walked swiftly away with his bag over his shoulder into the dark.

Carol felt empty and overwhelmingly sad. She walked into her kitchen and set down the things he had given her. She looked at the bookmark and cried.

#################

He couldn't face Merle so he settled on the shelter for the time being.

He was led into a big room of cots with ugly green blankets. He walked into the nearest corner and sat on the cot. The room was only half filled with other individuals who had nowhere to go but it was a sad room. He wished he had something to help him sleep, to get her out of his mind.

It was an endless loop of her smile and her voice and those hugs, it was sure to drive him crazy.

He sat on the bed and leaned against the wall behind him. He missed prison. Sure, he was lonely and the place was cold and lifeless but he didn't know her then so it didn't burn to be away from her. He wanted to go back to Carol so bad but if she got hurt over him he'd never forgive himself.

She had been kinder to him than anyone he'd ever met and the few days he'd known her had been so good he physically hurt to be without her now. Nobody would ever look at him that way again, she was as good as it got.

#################

She covered the window with cardboard and called the police and insurance company, first thing in the morning.

The officer who arrived shook his head when he saw the brick on the ground.

"What?" she asked.

"I know who did this," he said.

"Who?"

"This brick is from Angus Jacob's place. He's putting in a path out the front of his house. These bricks are the exact same ones he's using, I'm sure of it. He lives right now the road from me, the idiot."

"Sharon's husband?" she clarified.

"Yep."

"She was in here giving Daryl grief the other day, I figured she'd be behind it."

"You wanna press charges?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she said, without hesitation.

"Alright then, we'll fill out a report. I can easily verify where the brick came from and she'll receive a summons to court. You can appear and testify to her harassing your employee."

She gave him her information about the time it occurred and he left her with his card.

Carol had to get through to Daryl somehow so she closed up an hour early to go in search of him. She wanted to go sooner but she figured he may need time to think.

She drove to the shelter and found only the older man who ran the place there.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Did a man turn up here last night that you haven't seen before?"

"Yeah, he's gone though. They just come back at night to sleep."

"Oh...thanks anyway. When do they come back at night?"

"Usually after 9pm. He might be down at the soup kitchen though. They're serving supper right now."

"Thanks a lot."

Carol walked down the stairs to the basement level of the shelter. There were rows and rows of tables and quite a few people eating bowls of unimpressive looking stew.

She spotted him in the far corner sitting alone. His head was down and he was eating. She approached him slowly, praying she could convince him to come back.

She looked down at him and he lifted his head when he recognized her shoes from the day he stumbled into her shop.

"You don't have to be here, Daryl."

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

"I do though, I have to stay here," he answered.

She sat down, across the table from him.

"I called the police, they know who did this. I'm pressing charges and the window is getting replaced. It's going to be fine."

"Do you want to be the most hated woman in town?" he asked, looking down at the horrible food. If he looked at her too much he knew he'd want to go back.

"I don't care who likes me and who doesn't. I just want you to come back."

"I wanna to be with you, but things like this will keep happening."

"We'll deal with it as it comes, Daryl...I miss you already."

He looked up at her and he knew she meant every word she said.

"I miss you too."

"Get your stuff and come with me."

"But what if..." he began.

"Just let me ask you one thing."

"Yeah?"

"When you hugged me, did you feel something?"

He nodded, "I feel all kinds of things when I'm with you."

"Then I'm not letting them keep us apart. Come back with me."

She leaned over the table and kissed him softly on the lips. It took his breath and his very soul. He closed his eyes and savored it.

When she sat back on her seat he slowly opened his eyes. She nodded toward the door and that's all it took. He stood up and looked down at his bowl and then at her.

"That's not food, Daryl. Let me make you something good," she said, taking his hand. He picked up his bag and followed her out the door. He hoped she wouldn't have any more trouble but he couldn't resist going back with her. He knew now that he'd go anywhere she asked.

She drove him back to the store and gave him back his keys and the money.

"I love the bookmark by the way," she grinned, pouring herself a glass of wine.

He sat at her island and dropped his bag on the floor, it felt so good to be there again.

"You don't like wine, do you?" she asked.

"Not really."

She handed him a beer from the fridge and asked if he was hungry.

"Yeah," he answered.

She nodded and made them both some food. He hoped the world would just let them be together, they weren't hurting anyone. He wanted more for once and it was a very new feeling.

He was hungry as usual, he had an increased appetite for life in general.

"You look kinda tense, you wanna take a bath?" she asked, as she was clearing the dishes.

"Thanks...that place was kinda dirty."

"Go ahead."

He took his bag into the bathroom and started the water running. He was still stunned that she had kissed him, it was so unexpected. He wanted a lot more than he should and while he lay in the tub he allowed himself to think about it all. He had gotten really good at daydreaming from all the years when it was all he could do. He wanted to touch her and sleep in her bed and make love to her. Daryl let his mind wander to crazy places in her bathtub. He pictured making up for lost time with her, growing old together, reading to her every night. When he found the water was getting cold he washed quickly and pulled the plug. He brushed his teeth and got dressed, he felt human again.

"Feel better?" she asked from the couch when he walked into the living room. There were only 3 candles and a little light coming in from the kitchen.

"I still can't believe you came to find me."

He hadn't been planning to say it but nobody had ever come looking for him before, not for anything good.

"Come here," she said.

He sat down next to her and waited for her to speak.

"I never wanted you to leave. I like you being here. You're happy here right?"

"Carol, I've never been this happy before. That's why I left, I don't want to bring you trouble."

She moved closer to him and turned his face to look at her.

"I want you here...I really like you."

No woman had ever actually said these words to him, he'd never heard 'I love you' either.

"Me too, I never liked anyone this much."

She had taken her hand away from his face but he kept looking at her.

He moved closer slowly, never taking his eyes from hers, giving her ample chance to back away. She didn't move and finally his lips met hers.

It felt like everything was just as it should be. He wanted her so badly but after this many years he was afraid of seeming overly eager.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back slow and soft. She started to pull him closer and he was easily pulled. With her, he needed more and more. He wasn't afraid of her touch, he was craving it like he didn't think possible. He'd go anywhere she wanted, do anything she wanted. She owned him already and she didn't even know it.

She held his face in her hands and soon she opened her mouth and his tongue was moving against hers.

She lay back on the couch and he was over her, weak with need.

His mouth moved with hers and he was completely taken in by her. He'd been a little scared to get close but this was so right.

It was like chasing a cure to everything that was broken in his life, he was convinced that she had all the answers. Nothing could feel this good without healing him somehow. In only a short time she had him feeling worthy of happiness for the first time in years.

Carol believed him and it was no small thing. She didn't believe he could do such a thing and only her opinion mattered now, everyone else could think what they wanted.

She moved her leg up and around his side and he thought he'd break right there. Her fingers crept under the back of his shirt and she pulled him closer.

She didn't know how far it should go but she was so excited to have him back with her. She felt the skin of his lower back and let her hand move higher up the back of his shirt.

His mouth was enough to set her whole body on fire. He didn't kiss like a man who hadn't done it in almost ten years. His tongue moved against hers in a way that made her mind wander.

She could feel him, already hard, between her legs and she wanted him more than she could handle. He looked like he was having trouble holding on.

It had been close to three years for her and everything in the moment made her ache for resolution.

His hands moved down the side of her waist and she sat up moving him back onto the couch again.

"You OK?" he asked, thinking maybe he had crossed a line.

She only kissed him and slid her leg over his lap. He clung to her and kissed her neck. She could feel his strong hands holding her hips tight and he growled like he was about to give in. She held the back of his head feeling his tongue burn across her throat. In all the heat he dared to touch her breasts through her shirt and she moaned, rolling her hips gently on his lap. She pulled her top over her head and tossed it beside them. His hands came to her back and his mouth to her bare shoulders. Every touch made her weaker. The air was thick with heat and neither of them was slowing down.

He hissed and soon his fingers were digging into her skin through her pants. He couldn't keep it together. She was so beautiful, soft and burning hot. Her open legs over his lap were driving him crazy.

He needed to get her under him instead or he'd do something embarrassing. He lifted her and lay her down on the couch again. Touching her through her bra and licking her throat he felt her move her hand down to touch him. Her hand slid between their bodies as he lay over her. He closed his eyes tight and let out a low groan. She moved her hand over him, kneading and stroking him into a corner where it was do or die. It felt so good, he was losing control. Before he could intervene she had his belt undone and pulled his jeans open. He stopped kissing her for a moment and looked down at her, pleading with his eyes for her to stop and continue at the same time. He wanted more but didn't want it to be over, and it soon would be.

She wasn't quite sure what his look meant so she tread carefully.

"Daryl...can I touch you?"

"I can't take it, it's been too long...I'm gonna cum."

"That's OK...I want you to."

He didn't make a single move to stop her as she slid her hand into his underwear and touched him. He sat back a little on the couch and she kissed his neck and stroked him slow but firm.

She heard his breath hitch in his throat and he reached out, grabbing her shoulder, trying to resist the urge to let go. She stopped only long enough the undo her bra and took his hand to touch her. It was too much, he pulled her closer so he could taste her. Soon he was overcome and licked her breasts hungrily then pushed his hand into her pants to touch her.

She stroked him faster as he moved his fingers over her. She was so soft and wet and warm he pushed his fingers into her and he knew he was done for.

He could hear her breathing heavy and moaning softly from time to time, he didn't know just making out could be this intense.

Shame and dread rose up inside him as he realized he was going to cum all over her hand. His fingers moved into her again and she moaned his name into his ear with her hot breath.

Gasping for air, he lost control and grunted like he was wounded.

He only took a second to recover before continuing to drive her to the edge with his touch.

She lay back and let the feeling consume her as he kissed her mouth. He did everything right, like he was preprogrammed to her needs.

"Jesus..." she panted.

She was at the gates of heaven and her head fell back against the couch as her back arched.

The sight of her in this kind of pleasure was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. It lingered for a moment and when she finally opened her eyes his head was laying in her shoulder.

She could sense he was about to apologize so she spoke up, hoping to stop him.

"That was perfect..." she uttered, kissing his forehead.

It was just what it was meant to be, heated and new, tentative yet fevered. She had a feeling he wasn't quite ready for sex yet but it wouldn't be long.

He was already miles ahead of the man who had flinched at a simple hug only days ago.

**There is some nooky, just not as much as usual and not as detailed. I wrote this about 15 different ways but it all seemed too much for where they are at. I didn't want to write Daryl so damaged that he cannot be intimate or enjoy it but I still wanted it to be somewhat understated. Making out with only her removing any clothes felt like a happy medium. There is a lot of passion between these two so just kissing wasn't quite enough. After she came to find him and bring him back and they admitted they have feelings for each other I think they would be feeling emotional and amorous but not quite ready for sex yet. Anywho, just trying to explain where my head was at writing this chapter.**

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

He didn't apologize and she was glad, she didn't want him to feel bad about feeling good. In her opinion, he deserved a lot more goodness in his life.

"Did you want to stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. He sat up and leaned his head on the back of the couch, just looking at her. The sight of her laying there topless made him start to ache again.

She took his hand and eventually got up to go to the bedroom.

He followed her into her room and she pulled on a t shirt and took off her pants. She hadn't turned the light on but he could make out the shape of her.

He hesitated for a moment but when she crawled under the covers he took his clothes off and got in the bed too.

Her bed was big and soft and warm and with her in it he was more happy than a kid at Christmas. She rolled over into his arms and held him.

He sighed and tightened his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Daryl."

"Goodnight."

They didn't need to say a single thing, they could both feel it.

###############################

He woke up with her still in his arms, an instant assurance that he hadn't dreamed it. He had to get up to use the bathroom and managed to get his arm out from under her without waking her up. She rolled over and snuggled into the pillow. This was what he dreamed about when he was alone in his cell. He never told anyone he wanted this kind of thing.

On the outside he was the useless younger Dixon brother and on the inside he was just another inmate so wanting something like this was pointless and unattainable. He walked into her bathroom feeling like a million dollars, like anything could happen.

He realized it was Saturday and he had been approved as a visitor for Axel before getting out. He wondered if Saturday was even his day off.

When he got back to the bedroom, she was laying in bed reading. He crawled in next to her and pulled her close.

"Should you be reading without your glasses?"

She grinned, "No."

"Carol, I don't even know my work hours," he laughed.

"You have weekends off but I'm pretty flexible," she said, with a grin.

"I was thinking of taking the bus to go see a friend of mine at the prison."

"Sure, go ahead. Do you want to take my car?"

"Not allowed yet, I have a six-month suspension from having a driver's license."

"That's a shame. I'd drive you but I have the store open on Saturday's until 3 pm."

"It's OK; I can take the bus. I'm allowed to do that at least."

"Doesn't it make you mad to have restrictions considering you're innocent?"

"It all made me mad for a long time. After a while I didn't have it in me to keep being angry so I just accepted it. Nobody will ever believe me so it doesn't matter."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's OK; it just makes life hard now."

Daryl called the prison to make sure they'd let him in, they were tough on protocol and he didn't want to waste money on a bus just to be turned away.

He made Carol breakfast and then walked to the bus station. He sat on the bus and read a book from Carol's shop all the way there. He still couldn't believe she'd let him read anything and just put it back. He almost didn't want to tell Axel about Carol, he didn't want to make him feel bad. Carol was the most amazing person he'd ever met. There was something for him on the outside after all, Axel had been right.

The visiting room was the most miserable looking place in the world. The walls were what Daryl would call 'insane asylum yellow' and all the chairs were cold steel. A guard Daryl liked was sat in the corner for this visiting day and he nodded to him when he came in.

"Hey, man! God, I miss you around here."

"How's it going?" Daryl asked.

"Same old shit. Everyone's taking their turns dumping on me now you're gone but fuck it, I'll survive, right?"

"Sorry, man. I never thought they'd actually give me parole when I applied."

"Forget it, man; you gotta live. Tell me all about what you're up to out there."

"Every single person in that town wants me dead but I met this woman, and she's really something."

"Already you're gettin' tail? Fuck you."

Daryl laughed, and if it weren't for Carol, he'd almost want to stay.

They had a good long chat for an hour before Axel had to go back.

"Next time I come I'll bring you some stuff, I'm just so fucking broke right now. I owe Carol money first before I do anything else."

"Don't worry about it, what I really want you can't get in here for me."

Daryl rolled his eyes cause he knew just what it was. Axel wanted a woman so bad it was sad. Most other guys lied to themselves that they didn't give a shit or found other ways to cope. Axel talked constantly about ex-girlfriends and women in general.

Daryl told him he'd come back as soon as he could and said goodbye.

Axel would be in there for years to come, he really was guilty. He had gotten in a fight that resulted in a manslaughter charge that he swore was an accident. Daryl had no idea what the truth was and didn't care but he figured it was most likely self defense.

_###############_

Carol needed to find Mellors and if she knew him he'd be up in Daryl's room. The store was slow as usual and she had to give the damn cat ear drops for mites he'd picked up outside. Sure enough he was on the floor in Daryl's room.

She sat on the bed and wrestled the cat into her arms to restrain him. She narrowly escaped having her eyes clawed out but got the job done.

"What the hell, Mellors? It's for your own good...stupid cat," she grumbled.

She really loved him, but he hated everyone, and she wondered who actually owned who sometimes.

From the bed, she could see Daryl's books on the shelf, and she loved his belonging being in her house. She had it bad for him already.

She walked over and sank down to her knees to read through the titles. She picked up his copy of Night by Elie Wiesel and opened the cover:

_This book belongs to Daryl Dixon_

She was impressed by his book collection. She had read many of them and the ones she hadn't looked good. She put the book back where she found it and noticed a file folder at the end of the shelf. She willfully violated his privacy and took it down. She felt bad for doing it but it called strongly to her for some reason.

She sat back on the floor of his room to read, as Mellors stared daggers at her from a few feet away.

She opened the file and was struck by a mug shot of a younger version of Daryl. It was a folder stuffed with copies of case documents and she couldn't put it down. She read everything she could get her hands on. It was mostly police reports, legal document and court reports but there were also prison papers.

The more she read, the more baffled she was that anyone ever thought he'd done this.

The weapon was never fired and so there was no evidence from that since it had been taken by the perpetrator. Merle owned a gun but according to a statement in the folder Daryl said he never had the key to the cabinet it was kept in. There was no video evidence of the suspect, and the clerk didn't even know what kind of gun was used. All they had was the testimony of two men who had been standing outside the store at the time of the robbery who said it looked like Daryl.

One of them, a man from the neighboring town who was visiting the other witness, picked an undercover officer out of the line up. Later he insisted in court it was really Daryl he'd seen after all, after speaking to the other witness. So only one man truly identified him in the end but this man already suspected the Dixons of being trash in the first place.

Daryl was still living in the basement of his dad's house at the time, perhaps feeling obligated to watch out for his him, but nobody could verify he was home that night. His dad was likely out drinking and Merle could have been anywhere in those days.

The whole thing was so sad. The person she knew would never beat a middle-aged man senseless and leave him for dead for a few dollars and cigarettes.

Carol wondered if there was anything she could do to rectify this. It was a despicable miscarriage of justice and it made her livid to think he'd lost so many years over it.

She put the file back on the shelf but her wheels were turning...

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

Daryl got off the bus feeling like a kid racing home for summer holiday. He actually had someone to come home to, someone wonderful. He walked straight there and she had already closed up for the day. He used his key in the lock and walked in.

"Carol?"

She was in his room again, looking at the file from earlier. Carol knew she was crossing a line but she couldn't help wanting to do something about what happened to him. She headed down the stairs to see him.

"Hey, Daryl. I just had to get the cat in your room to give him some medicine."

"You don't have to explain; it's your house," he said, chuckling.

She shrugged and walked over to him to give him a hug.

"How was the visit?" she asked.

"Good. It's weird, though, being able to walk out and come back here."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss and he loved it. Coming back home and getting a kiss, these were probably all little things to your average man but he couldn't get over it.

"Oh speaking of visits. My sister in law Kate wants me to go to Sunday dinner and...did you maybe want to come with me?"

"I'd love to."

His world had taken a complete 180, and he was excited by it all.

"I was just going to run to the store for some bread to go with supper, should I get a bottle of wine to take over?" she asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills to give her.

She knew he wanted to pay his own way so she took it and said thank you but she fully intended to put it back in his pocket later.

She grabbed her purse and got ready to leave. He headed up stairs since she was going out and she called up the steps to him.

"If you ever need space and want to sleep alone, the room is yours, but you're always welcome down here with me. OK?"

"Thanks," he said, smiling down at her.

She left and walked to the bakery to get some bread and then to the liquor store for a bottle of wine. She felt like she was getting dirty looks but couldn't tell if it was just paranoia.

She heard a couple women whispering behind her in line at the bakery and when she turned one of them laughed. Things would be different now but he was worth it. Daryl was an innocent man and they could do and say whatever they wanted.

When she got back, Daryl was on the phone with Kate. She listened to his half of the conversation as she sliced the bread.

"Yeah, I can come...Merle said I could bring somebody...my girlfriend...no, I think she'll drive us I gotta ask her...thanks, bye."

Carol heard the word from the kitchen and her heart jumped. She didn't care what anyone said; she was proud to be his girlfriend.

"Hey," he said, walking in the kitchen, "my parole officer called while you were out and said he could come on Monday if that's OK."

"That's fine," she smiled.

She made supper, and they ate at the island, both of them still thinking of the night before.

She wanted to ask him about his case but had no idea how to bring it up when it wasn't her business.

She decided to leave it until maybe he brought it up.

"I need a bath in the worst way," she groaned and got up to put her dishes in the sink.

He watched as she gathered her clothes and towels and walked into the bathroom. She put music on her iPod and started to run the water. She left the door open a little ways and he sat staring at the steam that started to creep out. She turned out the light and he could hear her flicking her lighter to light candles. It was torture to imagine her on the other side of the door. Finally the water stopped running and he could hear her step into the tub.

He pictured her undressed and sinking into the water and started to fidget. He wondered if she left the door open to tempt him. If she did, it was working. He stood up and walked halfway to the bathroom door before turning around and walking back. He sat down at the island with his head in his hands, not knowing what to do.

She cold hear him stirring and grinned to herself.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come wash my back, please."

He swallowed hard and wrung his hands for just a second before walking into the bathroom. It was full of warm steam and the smell of lilacs. She was sat in the tub with her head resting on her knees. She looked small in the big tub and he felt like he was being pulled over to her. There were no bubbles in the water and he could see her body under the surface. He stood waiting for her to speak. She handed him a washcloth and turned her back to him halfway.

It was the last thing he thought would ever happen to him but he went with it, only a fool wouldn't.

He got down on his knees next to the tub and put soap on the washcloth. He reached out and rubbed it on her back, and her head dropped forward. He washed her whole back and wasn't able to resist looking down into the water at her ass.

When he was done her back was cover in bubbles and he looked around for a cup or something but could find one. He reached his hands into the water and scooped up a handful to pour over her skin. He was so close to her bare neck so he leaned in and kissed it softly. She turned to him and he was taken aback by her wet body in the low light of the bathroom. It felt a lot like a really good wet dream.

"Come in," she said.

"Huh?"

She tilted her head and grinned up at him.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Only if you want to, there's tons of room. Then I can wash your back too," she winked.

He'd never really been fully naked in front of a woman except a few female guards at the prison but they definitely weren't looking too close. The few woman he'd slept with had all be in the dark at parties or in a car and he'd never even done that completely naked. Other men seeing you naked in prison was no picnic. No matter what your body looked like there was always something to pick at.

She could see his hesitation and took his hand.

"It's OK, Daryl. I understand."

He was already tired of her having to understand his issues. He wanted to be what she wanted in a man, so he took a deep breath and went for it.

"No...I'm good," he insisted, pulling his shirt off and placing it on the counter. He unbuckled his belt and then pulled his pants off.

"Just don't laugh...OK?" he said, softly.

She frowned at him.

"Daryl, why would I ever do such a thing?"

"I don't know."

"Who laughed at you?" she asked, feeling ticked off by all the people who had treated him badly.

"It doesn't matter," he said, pulling his shorts off and leaning his hand on the tub to take off his socks.

She moved back so he could get in and he sat with his back to her. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and pulled him back against her. He sighed and the water level rose within a few inches of the top of the tub. He closed his eyes, her arms felt like home.

"You look really, really good to me," she purred.

"Stop."

"I mean it," she insisted, running her hands down his stomach.

"Jesus," he moaned.

She kissed his neck and let her hand move between his legs.

"Is this OK?" she asked.

"Oh god yes," he uttered.

She felt him relax and she grinned knowing he was enjoying it. He was a man who deserved to feel good and loved as much as possible and she was happy to be the one to do it. She couldn't keep her hands to herself but he didn't seem to mind at all in that moment.

##############

After a very heated make out session in and out of the tub he ended up falling asleep early in her bed. She couldn't wipe the grin from her face. All the touching without actually having sex was amazing and she loved getting to know his body. She knew he needed time and she was in no rush. He was already getting more comfortable, it made her happy to know he was trusting her more and more all the time.

Carol wasn't tired so she stayed up a little longer to have a glass of wine and do some investigative work. She looked up his case and found a few news pieces about it but there wasn't much on the internet and everything about the case was in his files anyway.

She stumbled onto a group of local university law students who dealt in pro bono cases for the wrongly convicted. It was like an amazing fluke, and she looked up everything she could about them.

Right before turning in she sent them a question via email.

_I know someone who was wrongly convicted and was wondering if there is anything I can do to help them clear their name. Could you please let me know how this works?_

Carol left it anonymously with an email address that didn't include her name. She was curious, but it wasn't her place to drag him into it if it's not what he wanted.

All she wanted were some answers right now. She wished she could talk to him about it but had no idea how.

Daryl seemed ready to move on with his life and who was she to drag up the past?

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

The next day, Daryl was up first and she found him in the kitchen halfway through the book he'd borrowed yesterday.

She kissed the back of his neck casually on the way to the coffee maker.

"I forgot to ask, but you can drive to my brother's tonight, right?"

"Of course."

"I don't want to assume things. Also my brother can be kind rough around the edges so just lemme know if he says anything that makes you mad."

"I don't like the way he talks to you but I'll keep it to myself if you want."

"It's OK if he's a prick to me but sometimes he makes jokes with women that make them pretty mad so just lemme know if he does that."

She took a sip of coffee and looked at him reading.

"It's not OK for him to treat you like that, Daryl."

"Maybe, but he won't stop. I just don't want him messing with you."

She gave up on it and drank her coffee for the time being. With some effort over time, surely he'd see he deserved better but she didn't want to harass him over it.

####################################

She closed at 3 pm again and got dressed up nice to meet his family for dinner. She was humming and doing her make up in the bathroom when he walked in to brush his teeth.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look at you! You look so pretty."

"Awwww thanks," she answered.

He stood there in his jeans and t shirt feeling inadequately dressed. She had on a simply gray dress and heels but the way she wore it would have every man in town looking.

She finished up getting ready and grabbed the wine off the counter.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

She could tell he was nervous so she told him not to worry about it.

The moment she came through the door behind Daryl she was ambushed by a little boy who looked a lot like Daryl, only blonder.

"Hey, kid! Give the woman room to move!" Merle hollered after the boy.

Daryl felt ready to leave already, he hadn't done this socializing stuff in years.

"Kate, Merle, this is Carol," he said, taking her jacket from her and putting on the back of a kitchen chair. Carol knew of them just from living in the same town but had never been properly introduced.

"Thanks for giving my brother a job," Merle said, not getting up from the table.

"He was perfect for the job; he knows a lot about books."

"Must have been another reason you hired him by the looks of things," Merle smirked.

Carol was amazed that he was insinuating she'd done it to get with him.

"There is...he also had great references."

Kate broke out laughing at this; she loved anyone who could put Merle in his place.

"Here," Carol said, handing the bottle of wine to Kate.

"Thanks so much. Just have a seat in the living room, supper's almost done. Merle! Get off your lazy butt and get these people some wine."

Carol grinned at the way Kate told him off.

Dillon asked her about 300 hundred questions and she tried to keep up but he would ask another as she was answering the last one.

Daryl grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground.

"Stick a sock in it, kid! You're giving the lady a headache."

Dillon laughed hysterically, and Carol loved seeing Daryl laugh too.

"Come on people," Kate hollered a few minutes later.

Carol sat at the table between Daryl and Merle and made friendly chit-chat.

As expected Merle tried to get her goat again but she wasn't having it.

"Didn't you used to date that banker guy?" Merle asked Carol suddenly.

She looked up at him and then at Daryl.

"A long time ago," she answered, cutting a piece of meat on her plate.

"Thought so. He's some big time CEO now, I heard. Moved to the big city."

"I have no idea," she answered.

If he was trying to show up Daryl she wouldn't stand for it but she tried not to let him get to her.

"I have no interest in what he's doing," Carol added, leaning over to kiss Daryl quickly on the lips.

"Daryl is the polite brother," Kate said, with a grin, "you got lucky."

Carol smiled at her and avoided eye contact with Merle.

"Uncle Daryl has tattoos, did you know that?" Dillon asked her.

"Yes, I did," she laughed.

Daryl shook his head; this was humiliating.

Carol let her hand rest on his thigh and smiled at him.

Merle kept his mouth shut for the rest of the evening and Daryl was glad for that.

Daryl took Dillon out to play catch for a while after supper and Carol watched out the window. The boy was pretty hopeless but Daryl wasn't really catching many either. Kate came to look as well and laughed.

"That right there is a game of drop, not catch."

Merle was in the kitchen having a beer and Carol took a moment to talk to Kate.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why is Merle like that with him? He's pretty antagonistic."

"He takes some heat in town for being Daryl's brother. People here still remember it like it happened yesterday. They should all get a life."

"Does Merle think he's guilty?" Carol asked.

"Daryl never told him he wasn't guilty so yeah, I guess. I don't know Daryl that well but I'm telling you I just couldn't see him doing that."

"He didn't do it," she answered.

"You know that for sure?"

"Yes."

Carol looked out the window at Daryl and Dillon who had giving up on 'catch' and were now chatting on the front step.

When they got back to the store Daryl sat on the couch to read and Carol checked her email. She received a response from the University and she snuck off to read it. The last thing she wanted to do was keep anything from Daryl but she wanted to know more about it. She sat on her bed and clicked on the message.

_Thank you for your email regarding our program. We review material pertinent to the case to determine if anything was missed, overlooked or mishandled. We can also run the case details through a police database to see if any match up with other similar cases in the area. The accused must turn over materials him/herself for us to review and we cannot make any promises as we are busy most of the time with a full caseload and small budget. If there is anything regarding the case that should be followed up we can pass it on to associates if we are unable to take it on. I hope this answers your questions and we hope to hear from you in the future._

Carol needed a way to bring this up without treading on his toes. She walked back into the living room and watched him reading for a while.

"Sorry about Merle. He likes to make me feel like an idiot," he said, finally.

"Nothing for you to feel like an idiot about, Daryl."

"I was just thinking, if you're used to dating bankers then I'm a hell of a step down for you."

She took the book out of his hands and looked at him dead in the eye.

"You're as good as anyone else, Daryl. That wonderful, impressive banker cheated on me and I happily dumped him."

"Oh...I just thought you typically date guys with money and houses and cars."

"I haven't really dated that much. I know what I want, Daryl, and that's you."

"Someday I'm gonna have all the usual things a man my age should have."

"I don't care about all that."

"I'm just saying you won't have to carry me like a stone around your neck forever."

"I don't see it that way at all."

She moved to the couch to him and curled up in his arms, handing him back his book.

"Read to me?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You want a bedtime story?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she grinned.

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

Daryl woke up next to her feeling giddy, there was no other word for it. They had gotten up to more making out the night before and he loved that she was being so patient. He was getting used to everything again and she was in no hurry, she even told him so.

She said she'd wait however long it took for him to be ready. She tolerated Merle and could hold her own with him better than he could.

He was scared to fall for her but he knew he already had. If the 8 years he'd spent in prison had somehow brought them together he'd do it all again.

He sat up in bed, looking down at her. She looked so pretty and peaceful. He had brought her so much drama and she took it all in stride like it was nothing.

He got up and walked to the kitchen to start the coffee. He let Mellors in and got hissed at for trying to pet him.

"Stupid cat. I'm letting you in, be nice."

When Carol got up she gave him a big hug and kiss, he liked the new routine. He could get used to this. The bookstore was like an oasis where none of the misery could touch them. She turned on some old eighties tunes and he caught her singing along to Kate Bush in the bathroom as she was brushing her teeth. Life was sweet and good.

After they ate and opened the store he assisted some customers in finding books and loved that she was watching him. He was doing a good job and he felt proud.

She sat at the counter taping up boxes for delivery to online customers and he served people, they were a good team.

"Daryl, I just need to go out for a minute, OK?" she said, packing the boxes into a canvas bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just the post office, I'll be right back."

"Let me go," he said, taking the bag from her.

"You sure? I can do it."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Here," she said, handing him her business credit card, "Just use this. I put all business costs on this thing or I'd lose track of it all."

"Is this OK?" he asked.

"Yep, it can be used by employees, no problem."

He carried the bag out to the street and two blocks down to the post office/pharmacy. Just as he walked into the store a red truck on the road revved it's engine and sped down the street. He wondered what the idea was but went on about his business. The clerk took the card and didn't question it and he let out a heavy sigh. The last thing he needed was to be accused of taking someone's credit card, he planned to keep his nose clean. Daryl had something worth staying on the outside for now. Going back to prison wasn't at all appealing now, he just wanted to be with her.

He took the receipt from the postmaster and put it in his wallet, figuring she probably filed these things.

The street was quiet and the sun was shining bright. Daryl was half way back when he heard the same truck again.

He turned to check it out just as a man in the passenger seat threw a scalding hot cup of coffee at him.

He growled as it burned his skin and he looked around him to check if anyone had seen it. As much as it hurt, he was completely humiliated as well. His first thought, on top of wondering if it would blister, was how to get back in the bookstore without Carol seeing him.

It was hopeless, he could never have a normal life here.

His shirt was soaking and he knew his skin was probably bright red.

A few people stared at him on the street but he only had one more block to go. It already hurt to have his shirt rubbing against his skin so he pulled it away from his body where it was burned the worst. When he got there he was already feeling tight in his chest and short of breath. Looking through the window, he couldn't see any customers and Carol appeared to be in the back. He walked in and made a beeline for the bathroom, hoping he had a shirt in there.

He grabbed the door handle and she saw him from the kitchen.

"Daryl, what happened to you?"

"Nothing," he said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He locked the door as he heard her approaching.

He pulled his shirt off and looked at the burn in the mirror and hissed.

"Daryl, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm OK...just gimme a minute please."

He didn't want to tell her but he had no clothes in the bathroom. His shirt was soaked and smelled like coffee and his shoulder was burned. He was trapped and it took a moment to catch his breath again. He'd been embarrassed a lot in his life but this was the worst. He cared so much what she thought and didn't want her know. It was always in the back of his mind that this could get to be too much for her. This would show her how bad it was and what her future looked like with him. He couldn't imagine why she'd want to be part of this.

"Please, Daryl, let me in."

He had no choice but to show her, he wished he'd gone up the stairs, there was a shirt up there.

He unlocked the door and sat down on the toilet seat holding his head in his hands.

Carol opened the door and immediately saw the red patch on his shoulder.

"Oh my god, Daryl! What happened?"

"Somebody in a red truck threw coffee at me," he sighed.

Carol was close to breaking down just looking at him. She wanted to wrap him up in her arms but dared not touch him. She took a washcloth and wet it with cool water and lay it over his shoulder covering most of the burn.

"I didn't want you to know," he uttered, holding the cloth to his skin.

She stood in front of him and kissed his forehead, touching only the parts of him that weren't red.

"You don't deserve this, Daryl. I'm so sorry."

"You sure you don't want to rethink this?"

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"Not for a second."

Carol looked under her sink for some aloe.

"This is going to be cold," she said, applying the aloe to the red, swollen skin.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, babe, but I'm here, OK? I'm not going anywhere."

"There's nothing I can even do," he said, shaking his head.

She sighed and decided to broach the subject.

"Have you ever considered having your case looked at by people who deal with wrongful convictions?"

"Why?"

"There are law students that look into cases like yours and sometimes they can achieve exoneration."

"What would that do?" he asked, surveying the damage to his chest and shoulder with his arm in the air.

"They could clear your name and then this kind of thing will stop."

"I bet this is really embarrassing for you?" he said, looking up at her.

"Daryl, I couldn't care less what any of those idiots think. What bothers me is you're hurt and being treated like garbage."

"My life is so much better with you in it but your life is worse, Carol."

"I'll be the one to decide that."

She got down on her knees in front of him and took his hands in hers. She looked at the burns and then the sullen expression on his face.

"Daryl, I'm not ashamed or embarrassed to be with you. I'm proud to be yours. These people could never change my mind about you."

He squeezed her hands and his head dropped down like he was trying to take it all in.

"I love you, Daryl."

##########################

_**Ok, let me explain. This horrible event is a catalyst for a few things so I'm not just being mean to be mean. lol** _

_**There is no more of this kind of meanness for him, promise.** _

_**1) him finally getting it that she is committed no matter what happens** _

_**2) he knows he doesn't have to hide things like this from her** _

_**3) bringing up the university group** _

_**4) his first ever 'I love you.'** _

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

There was no pause, no hesitation at all, he needed to touch her.

His hands moved to her face and pulled her to him. In an instant his mouth covered hers, and she slid between his knees to get closer. She avoided touching his burn and kept her hands around his waist. Carol wanted to drag him into her bedroom but he was hurt, and it was the middle of the day. The store was still open, and he was expecting his parole officer in an hour, there was just no way.

His mouth moved to her neck, and she wanted to tell the world to go the away while she made love to him right that minute.

"I love you, Carol," he whispered as he kissed and licked the skin around her ear.

"I know I said I'd wait, but it won't be easy," she panted, getting off her knees and pulling him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and backed her into the wall.

"What about tonight?" he asked between kisses, trailing his hands down her body.

"Definitely."

He reached down to touch the outside of her thigh, and she pulled her leg up around his waist. He thrust his body into her hard, overcome with the moment. She moaned and gripped the waist of his jeans yanking him closer.

"Damn it, Carol; I gotta have you!"

She hissed as he ground his body against hers again.

She heard the bells at the door and groaned like it was physically painful. She had no choice but to tear herself away from him. She told him to go ahead and take a minute when she noticed he was hard as stone.

She straightened her short brown hair and adjusted her clothes.

"Sorry, babe. Just wait till tonight, I'm gonna take good care of you," she said, winking and walking out.

Daryl was left, standing with his hands on the wall and his dick throbbing in his pants. He contemplated jerking off but resisted.

He snuck up to his room to find a clean shirt, and although his burn stung like a bitch, it didn't look like it would blister.

The mix of emotions left him desperately in need of a smoke, so he lit one and took a long drag. From pain and humiliation to his first 'I love you,' his head was reeling.

He had to pull it all together to get back to work, but he couldn't stop thinking of later on.

When he got down the stairs, she handed him some Advil.

"Take the afternoon off," she said.

"I can still work," he argued.

"No, Daryl. I can handle this just fine. You have that meeting anyway."

Daryl was learning it was pointless to argue with her once she'd decided on something. He put on a long-sleeved shirt to avoid having to answer questions about the burn. An hour later Oscar showed up to check the place.

"Is he behaving himself?" Oscar asked, handing Carol a short form to fill out.

"Absolutely," Carol answered, "he's doing a great job."

She had to check off multiple boxes indicating whether he was punctual, honest and obeying rules etcetera.

"Any chance of full time or should he be looking for another part-time job?" Oscar asked.

"He can have full time," she answered, instantly.

"Great, I just need to see where you're hanging your hat and then I'll be on my way."

Daryl walked him up to the spare room, and Oscar closed the door behind them.

"Are you sharing a bathroom and kitchen with this woman?"

Daryl saw a different side of Oscar, and it freaked him out for a second.

"Uh...yeah but...is that a problem?"

"I'm just saying that your employment and housing depends on her. Tread carefully."

Daryl didn't know what he wanted to hear.

"I'll be careful."

"I saw how she looked at you if things go south I don't want to see you end up on the street."

"I understand. She wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that," Oscar said like he'd seen it all.

Daryl knew when to stop, so he did.

"OK, I understand."

"Good," Oscar said, "Behave yourself, son."

"Yep."

With that, Oscar turned and walked down the stairs, and Daryl was left to contemplate the evening ahead.

##########################

Carol closed the shop and made supper for them both. She was feeling anxious but very excited and couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

"Is it still hurting?" she asked, hoping he was in fit shape for what was on her mind.

"It's a little better, but my shirt keeps rubbing on it."

She sat at the island and eyed him trying to think of anything to say but 'Take it off!"

"Do you need more medicine?"

"I'll be OK. So what were you saying before about University students?" he asked, sitting down at the island.

Carol knew, at that moment, she couldn't sleep with him without telling him the truth first.

"Daryl, I need to be honest with you about something, and I hope you aren't angry with me because I had only good intentions."

"I can't imagine being mad at you," he answered.

"I was in your room to get the cat just like I told you before but...then I was looking at your books, and I came across your file."

He didn't react to it at all in his expression, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He didn't say anything at all.

"I'm really sorry...but I read it, and I know I violated your privacy. I just know that you're innocent and I wanted to think of a way to help clear your name, so I looked up that University group."

"You did?" he said, looking a little stunned now.

"The thing is, I didn't want us to take this any further with me keeping that from you. I promise I won't do anything like that again."

"I'm not mad, Carol."

"You aren't?"

"No, I mean, you're my girlfriend right?"

"Yes, I sure hope so."

"You can see everything I have; you don't have to ask. You took me in when nobody else would even give me the time of day; I couldn't be mad at you if I tried."

"I'm glad you aren't upset with me, but you still have a right to privacy even if I help you," she insisted.

"I get it but there nothing I don't want to share with you."

"I just wanted you to know. I always want to be honest with you. I think these people can help, but only if you want to, it's up to you."

"What do I have to do?"

"By the sound of it, they just need copies of your case files. Then they look into it to see what went wrong with the investigation and the trial and do what they can."

"I can't afford help like this," he said.

"It doesn't cost anything."

"Why would they do this for free?"

"They are law students, and they are brilliant people, but this gives them real world experience while also helping others."

"Thanks for this."

"You need to know one more thing."

He didn't answer he just listened.

"If your name is never cleared and nothing ever changes, and people stay this way toward you, it'll never change how I feel about you."

He smiled at her. If he were asked to describe the perfect woman, it would be her down to the very last detail.

"Stumbling into your store was the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't even know where I'd be right now without you."

"You were wrong when you said only your life was better since we met. It hasn't been easy, but my life is still so much better with you."

The things she'd say to him were not things he'd ever heard from anyone. All he wanted right now was to take her into the bedroom and make love to her. She must have felt the same because the next thing he knew she was in his arms and pulling him down the hallway.

_**My dad was hurt today (not life threatening), so I spent the morning at the hospital, and my brain is still fuzzy.** _

_**Please forgive me I** _ _**f this is not perfectly edited, that is why. I didn't want to wait to post it for ya.** _

**_I_ read it over twice but may have missed something.**

**Love Teagan. xo**

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

It was a beautiful blur. She closed her eyes and could still see him above her. The moment they set foot in the bedroom things changed, and he lifted her up onto the bed. He walked over to the door and turned the lights out.

She grinned to herself, remembering him walking toward the bed and crawling over her. He winced as he peeled his shirt off but seemed to forget all about the pain once things got rolling.

His hands were everywhere at once, enveloping her in the sweet sensation of his touch.

Right now he was asleep next to her with his arm around her waist; she never wanted to get up.

He had been nervous in the beginning, he tread carefully and took his time. She had taken off her shirt and bra and waited patiently for him to overcome his trepidation and remove her pants.

She sighed deeply recalling the way his hands moved down her legs and running her fingers through his hair. Considering how long it had been and the fact that he'd never done some of the things they did, the whole experienced was heaven. With the smell of his skin and the taste of his mouth, she'd never been so taken.

She expected he'd be sleeping in; they hadn't rushed, and it lasted for a long time.

Carol wanted to take every single part of him that felt inadequate and drown it in care and love. There was almost nowhere she didn't kiss. She spent at least twenty minutes alone, in what could only be described as worship when it came to his body. He held on admirably for how long it had been for him.

They treated each other's bodies preciously, kissing and touching for a good long time. Diving in deep and fully submerging in the feeling of each other.

When they finally made love, his hand stayed under her head the whole time. There were no wild positions or acrobatics, just him on top of her and his eyes burning into hers. She'd never forget the all encompassing feeling of the moment it happened. He never looked away, only closed his eyes when it became too much.

She would never do this with anyone else again; she knew that.

He whispered words into her skin that would stay with her forever.

I need you.... _I love you..._ _you're so beautiful._

It wasn't sex; that wasn't the word for what happened between them. The word sex was entirely insufficient for what they had shared.

Nothing anyone said mattered, they didn't know him, and it was their loss. He was everything she could ever want, and she would proudly walk down the street with him hand in hand the next chance she got. She wanted to scream her love from the rooftop. He was still the boy who had selflessly saved her, but he was so much more as well.

Clearing his name was something she would help try to do if he wanted it but it was secondary to him exonerating himself. She hoped soon that he'd see what she did when she looked at him. There was a change in him since they met already and she felt there would be more as time went on.

She couldn't stop looking at him now, at peace in her bed. It was only 7 am, and she'd let him sleep in.

He had been treated badly all his life, but that would end here and now, with her at least. He deserved better than he tolerated but she understood it based on what he'd always known.

Eventually, she had to use the bathroom and had no choice but to get up. She moved slow, gathering her clothes and tiptoed out, shutting the door behind her.

##################

Daryl reached for her before even opening his eyes, but she wasn't there. He rolled over to look at the clock on her nightstand; it was 9 am. There was a cup of coffee on the nightstand with a thread of steam rising.

He could hear her talking on the phone and the sound of her laughter. He loved her.

She had taken all the broken pieces and put them back together in one night. Maybe he couldn't be completely healed, but he'd never felt anything like what he felt now.

She was so gentle and patient with him which may have been a little emasculating if she hadn't been moaning so loudly by the end.

Daryl rolled over to look at her side of the bed and grabbed her pillow, switching it for his own. He'd have to get up right away but suspending the moment in his mind was too tempting.

Other people's lives seemed to be an up and down, push and pull of good days and bad days. His life had been one long bad day, and now it was perfect. They could throw coffee and jeer at him on the street all they wanted, he was OK with her, and that's the only standard he cared about.

There were so many things he couldn't give her that he would if he was able. He couldn't walk into a bank and get a mortgage for a big house or buy her diamond rings; the list went on and on. All he could do was love her, and that's one thing he'd do without reservation.

Just one person loving him would always be enough as long as that someone was her.

He heard soft knocking at the door and suddenly there was her face peeking around the door.

"Sorry, just reliving it a little," he said.

"I did the same thing, take your time."

She came in to give him a kiss, and he hugged her tight.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen when you're ready. No hurry, babe."

She left the room with a little smile. He liked the name; he'd never had a pet name before. He'd take all the bad in his life for this kind of good.

###############

The police had called her first thing with the court date for the breaking of her window. If people thought she'd take their abuse with a smile, they had the wrong girl. If she could she'd find out who the pricks in the red truck were as well; the town wasn't that big. Nobody would mess with him if she had anything to do with it.

Soon he showed his face in the shop and got busy pricing books and organizing shelves.

"Thanks for breakfast," he said, giving her a sweet grin.

"Of course. Is your shoulder any better today?"

"Yeah, it'll be OK."

He kept on straightening the books, but she knew he had something else to say.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Carol, can you help me get my files to these people? It's worth a shot, right?"

"You know I will, and it's definitely worth a shot."

"Thanks a lot."

"I'll do everything I can to help."

##########################

_**My dad was hurt today (not life threatening) so I spent the morning at the hospital and my brain is still fuzzy.** _

_**Please forgive me i** _ _**f this is not perfectly edited, that is why. I didn't want to wait to post it for ya.** _

**_I_ read it over twice but may have missed something.**

**Love Teagan. xo**

***Also I know it's kind of different to write past tense/flashback sex but these two were not easy to write intimately and I thought this worked the best. This is a chapter I wrote a few different ways and settled on this version. With the serious subject matter and his emotional issues etc. it didn't feel right to get explicit or too smutty. I'm posting all the rest of the story tomorrow, I promise:)**

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

The day was very slow and Carol decided there was no time like the present to get the ball rolling with his file.

"I can make copies of everything and send it there by courier or we could drive there if you prefer."

"Isn't it kind of far?" he asked.

"Atlanta's only a few hours away, and we could close on Friday to deliver it in person."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I'll get in touch with them and see if this works on their end. You're still sure about this?"

"Yeah, I mean it couldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit," she laughed.

In the afternoon she left him to run the store while she got some errands done and made the copies. He dusted and tidied up, but there wasn't much to do.

Merle stopped by while he was sitting at the front counter reading.

"Hey, Daryl."

Daryl didn't want to fight so he pretended nothing had happened between them. He had a tendency to just not address things with Merle but it was becoming hard to ignore all the barbs.

"Hey."

"You still pissy?"

"No, but I don't take drugs, Merle."

"Yeah, alright I get it."

It was the closest he'd get to 'I'm sorry' and he knew it.

"So, me and some guys from work are going out for drinks on Friday. You should come."

"You want me to come out with your friends?" It wasn't a question really, more a statement of disbelief.

"Sure, they don't mind. You laying the blocks to the boss lady still?"

"I wouldn't put it quite like that; it's serious actually."

"Already? Get outta here. So you coming then?"

"If I'm back in time. Me and Carol are going to Atlanta on Friday."

"What for?"

"Just for the hell of it."

Daryl wanted to see what it was all about before he mentioned it to Merle, he needed to keep it between him and Carol for now. He still hadn't proclaimed his innocence to Merle which didn't seem crazy for all the years he was on the inside. Now that he had Carol and she believed in him so strongly it felt weird now that he had never said it to Merle.

She was altering his perceptions, and it would change everything about him and how he dealt with the world around him.

"If you get back in time we'll be at O'Hanlon's."

"Yeah, OK."

############

Carol got some packages off in the mail and grabbed some dry cleaning. It was so nice to be able to leave the shop in good hands and get some things done.

She was just hanging her clothes from the hook in the back of her car when she noticed Brian's brother in a red truck with his grown son beside him. It clicked in her mind and she saw red instantly. Brian was the victim in the robbery and she should have known his brother would be behind the coffee incident. She didn't know whether to kill him with her bare hands or call the police. She settled on mentioning it to Daryl, it was his business more than hers.

This town wasn't worth staying in anymore, maybe it would be an idea to start somewhere new. Brian and his wife left after the robbery but most of his family was still here. She picked up something good for supper, some beer for Daryl and some new socks since he only had three pair to his name. After getting the copies made she was more than ready to get home.

##########

"How was your day?" she asked, sitting down at the counter.

"It was OK; Merle stopped by."

"What did he have to say?"

"Asked me to go out drinking on Friday but I told him I'd be in Atlanta with you so I'll be back too late."

"You might have time. It shouldn't take too long to just drop off the documents. Is he being nicer?"

"He wasn't too bad."

"Did you want to go out tonight?"

"Where to?" he asked, feeling apprehensive of going anywhere in town after the week he'd had.

"We could just see a movie or something."

He didn't think it was a great idea, but he'd risk it to spend the evening with her.

"Sure, OK."

Carol made them dinner and she knew he didn't really want to go out but she thought it would be good for them to not hide. After supper she changed and he put on some new socks.

"Nothing like new socks, thanks," he said, enjoying them more than she expected.

"Daryl, I hate to bring this up but that red truck you mentioned, did it have an American flag license plate on the front end?"

He thought about it for a second trying to pull it to mind.

"It did actually. How'd you know?"

"It's the brother of the victim in the case. Him and his adult son, I figure. I saw the truck today and it kinda clicked. I wanted to tear a strip off of them both!"

"You know what really sucks about all this?" he asked her.

"What?"

"I get it. What happened to Brian was horrible. I had to sit through hearing about it, all during the trial, and it was amazing he even lived. As far as they know, I did that. If I saw someone I thought did that to you I'd do worse than throw coffee."

He was making a lot of sense, but it hurt even to hear him say it.

"I see what you're saying, but the fact is their aggression unfairly aimed at you, no matter what the court decided."

"A lot of people believe in the justice system and they don't want to believe it can fail. Then they'd have to admit the bad guy is still out there," Daryl said.

She sighed and knew he was right; he'd had a lot of time to think about all of this.

"I still want to hurt these idiots," she admitted.

"I know, but it won't do any good. Maybe this group is the way to go."

"They call themselves The Innocence Project," she said, smiling, "they just might be the answer, otherwise I don't want to stay in this town."

"Come here," he said, holding his arms out to her.

She held him tight and ran her fingers into his hair. Every single time she thought of him a little glimmer of the night before would come back to her. His face, his hands, his voice.

She refused to hide, she wanted to kiss him in public and hold his hand in the theater. He had paid for another man's crime and now he deserved to live a normal life.

#######################################

They picked a funny movie and nobody recognized them at the theater. He hadn't had theater popcorn in a million years. Even before prison he didn't go to the movies much and he'd never taken a girl before. She held his hand and they giggled like children in the movie. It was almost empty in the dark little theater and they couldn't care less if anyone complained. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and it was just like on TV. Just him and his girl at the movies, it was perfect.

She wasn't scared to be with him and when they left she suggested stopping for coffee.

She walked with her arm around his waist, her fingers through his belt loop as they passed people on the street.

They talked and joked all the way to a little coffee shop where she insisted he try the hot chocolate. All his previous experience with women was from his early twenties and it was sparse. He had only ever met girls at parties and never saw them again even when he tried.

This was basically the first real date of his life.

He wondered if he was even doing it all right. He couldn't take his eyes off her and for great spans of the evening he forgot who he was and where he had been. She sat across the table from him licking whipped cream from a spoon while telling a story so fast he could hardly keep up. It didn't matter. She looked so pretty in the light coming from the streetlamp outside and he felt great just to be with her.

When they got home, he sat on their bed looking through one of her books. He kept thinking about Friday and what the University group would say.

She was playing music in the bathroom and running a bath. She played a lot of music for him and most of it he liked. This song sounded like some kind of romantic folk song. The water stopped running and he could hear the words better, it made a lot of sense to him.

 **You looked right through me**  
**There was no one else**  
**I sat beside you and became myself**  
**Today... today**

 **You are the one**  
**I've been waiting for today**  
**And here comes the sun**  
**It's been beating more today...**

* * *

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

Friday morning came and he was nervous, he was just realizing how much he wanted this. He was afraid to want anything that was this good. Carol dragged him out a few more times during the week and every single time someone stared she'd kiss him soft and slow like they were saying goodbye at the airport.

It's like she wasn't afraid of anything or anyone, he admired her. She was voluntarily exiling herself for him. He loved not facing it alone but still wished it didn't affect her as well. Maybe someday he'd be free of it, if things went well with The Innocence Project.

Carol put together a playlist at the gas station as the car filled with gas and he watched from the passenger side. When she came back from paying she tossed him some beef jerky and sunflower seeds.

She explained when he looked at her funny, "I crave salty things on car trips."

She handed him her iPod and said he could play whatever he wanted.

He played the song he heard from the bathroom four or five times on the way there. It felt like their song, he never had a song with anybody before.

The university was huge and even the parking lots were confusing. She had emailed them to say they were coming and they sounded very welcoming. The sign outside the office said The Innocence Project in big, gold letters and Daryl liked the sound of it, more and more. It was a great name for the group, in his mind. I hoped they could help him. The man in charge of the group was named Jack Sumner and he was supposedly the best around. Carol asked a man at the front desk if Professor Sumner was available and he led them into his office where they both shook his hand. He was a big man who looked like he was too busy to brush his hair or straighten his tie. She liked him right away. He had a warm smile and was halfway through a danish, unapologetically licking his fingers.

"Let's have a look here," he said, reaching for the folder.

He instantly got blueberry fingerprints on the file folder Carol had bought, and she grinned.

He read through it and said nothing. They looked at each other after 5 minutes and then 10 minutes, wondering how long he would be.

"They really had nothing, hey?"

"Two witnesses and I had nobody to verify my whereabouts," Daryl answered.

"One witness changed their mind after the original statement and there's no physical evidence against you at all?"

"No."

"Where are the medical reports from the victim. It says here he was hospitalized for weeks."

"I never had that," Daryl answered.

"We need it. There has to be a report of the exam by the police somewhere, maybe even some evidence from the exam," he said, quickly.

"I don't know how to get something like that," Daryl said, hoping it wasn't falling apart.

"That why you're here. If it's out there we'll find it. We're going to run any details we can through the database and see if we get any hits on this."

He went back to reading and grabbed another danish out of his top desk drawer. Carol loved his style, he was a man who had to eat on the run.

"These are just the copies right?" he said with his mouth so full he shouldn't have been talking.

"Yes."

He was dropping bits of crumbs and sugar on the papers and sweeping it off as he kept reading.

"I think we got something here, Mr. Dixon."

"Really? Great!" Daryl exclaimed.

"It's going to take time and I need you to sign a release for this information. We will keep everything within our office and only use information needed in our investigation."

He got up and grabbed a form for Daryl to fill out.

"Scribble down your contact information there for me."

With that, the meeting was over and he promised to contact them the second he had something happening with it.

When they got back to the car, it was only 1 pm.

"You hungry?" she asked.

He lay his head back on the seat and looked at her.

"I hate that you're having to pay for things for me."

"I'll pay you when we get back then, OK? I just don't mind paying, you're my boyfriend, right?"

"I got that advance already. I'll take you for lunch."

"OK, if that makes you feel better but we're a team now. What's mine is yours."

"I have nothing but you can have it all," he joked.

"That's fine; I only want you."

They ended up eating sandwiches in the park to enjoy the fresh air before having to drive back. The sun was bright and she lay her head on his lap looking up at the clouds.

"It sounds good, right?" he asked, playing with her hair.

"It sounds really good. He was kinda funny, I like him."

"Me too. He was making me hungry for danish, though."

She laughed out loud and agreed with him, "I know, right? I was just about to ask if he had another in his desk."

"Who keeps pastry in their desk?" he asked, laughing along with her.

"I don't know, but it's pretty revolutionary," she grinned.

"If he can help me I'll buy him the best danish he ever had," Daryl mused.

The drive back was music, sunflower seeds and talking. He played the song again and she noted that he seemed to like that one. He didn't really know what to say.

"It's good; I like it."

"It makes me think of you," she said.

"Me too."

############

The little bit of afternoon they had left was spent reading on the bed together with kissing breaks.

"Should I go out with Merle tonight?"

"If you want to, it's totally up to you, babe."

"Maybe I should. He might want to smooth things over, he never asked me to go out with his friends before. I was really surprised when he asked."

"Might be a good sign that he's done being a jerk," she teased, nudging his foot from across the bed.

Later he put on his best jeans and a clean shirt to go out.

"O'Hanlon's right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll drive you," she said, grabbing her keys.

"Thanks. I sure miss driving."

"You'll have it back in no time. It's no problem I was just going to sit and read while Mellors plots my death anyway."

She dropped him off at the front door and told him to call when he wanted her to come back.

"Don't let him get to you, babe."

"I'll try not to, thanks. See ya."

The pub was dark, and loud Irish music played from a live band. He located Merle and his buddies in a corner, already well into drinking for the evening.

"Hey, little brother!" Merle shouted over the music.

"Hey."

He was introduced to some work friend of Merle's, who's names he never remember tomorrow. He endured a few minutes of prison jokes, as expected. Soon the conversation moved to sports, women and general guy bullshit. The place was crowded and claustrophobic. He had gotten his pay from Carol and followed the code, buying a round of drinks for two men he'd never met who had just joked about him dropping the soap. He sat with a beer in front of him, wishing he was at home with Carol. Merle's two work friends were single and soon disappeared to find some women.

"How was Atlanta?" Merle asked, sipping his drink.

"Good actually." Daryl was excited by what Professor Sumner had said.

"Yeah, what did you do?"

It wasn't really the time to bring it up but he needed to do it someday and no time would ever be really good with Merle.

"Carol took me to see a university professor. He has a group that deal with...wrongful convictions. They help people like me."

Merle was speechless for once in his life. Daryl waited for him to say something and the time dragged out.

"Is this woman filling your head with bullshit, Daryl?"

It wasn't what he was expecting, he didn't really know what he expected

"What do you mean? She'd just trying to help me."

"You just got out. Why are you doing this?"

Daryl noticed that he had glossed over him stating that he was innocent. He didn't state it outright but he had say wrongful convictions.

"I want to clear my name, Merle."

"This is the first I ever heard of you being innocent."

Merle's voice was louder suddenly.

"Do you remember when I called you after I was arrested?"

"It was a million years ago, Daryl."

"You assumed I did it. I told you I'd been arrested and you automatically assumed I was guilty. You don't remember that?"

"No, and I don't see what the hell your problem is, you're free now for fuck sakes!"

"You don't know what my problem is?"

Daryl was losing it, and his throat was getting tight.

"Ah! Don't pitch a fucking fit, Daryl!"

"I grew up with everyone thinking I'm shit cause of you and dad. You straightened out now but I remember a time when just being your brother was a crime. I never so much as shoplifted and yet every single person in this town thinks I'm shit and that I nearly beat a man to death!"

"Are you gonna spend the rest of your life blaming dad and me and bitching or are you going to move on?"

"All those years I lost and you were coming home to Kate and Dillon. I slept in a cold cell and had nothing and nobody. You have no idea how alone I was without even having my brother in my corner."

"Am I supposed to be psychic? You never told me, Daryl! "

"I shouldn't have had to, Merle! What the hell did I ever do in my whole life to make you think I could do that to somebody?"

He stood up and knew he had to get out of there and fast but he needed to hear the answer. He had waited so long to get this out.

Merle said nothing, and after a few moments, Daryl knew he didn't have an answer.

He walked away to find a phone to call Carol. He dug some change out of his pocket and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Carol, can you come get me please?"

"Already?"

"Yeah, I'll explain later. Is it OK? I can walk if you're busy."

"No, I'll be right there, babe. Just wait out front."

"Thanks."

He walked outside and lit a smoke, waiting for the headlights of her car. He didn't know if he could ever talk to Merle again.

Carol was all he had now, but she was all he wanted.

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

Daryl gave her the rundown of what happened in the car and she could see how worked up he was.

"That was stupid," he said.

"What was stupid?"

She couldn't quite get a ticket for his train of thought.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'll probably never get to see Dillon now."

This was her Daryl, never putting himself on the list.

"Everything you said to him was justified and needed to be said."

"I don't know if it was worth it, I should have just sucked it up."

She pulled up at the bookstore and turned off the car.

"I know it's new to you but you have a right to have feelings and to defend yourself. You're a good man, Daryl, you deserve to be treated like one."

"I love you," he said, suddenly.

"Perfect, cause I love you too."

They talked a while longer about Merle, and the Innocence Project and further into the night the conversation changed.

She lay on her back in bed and held his hand, playing with his fingers absentmindedly.

"Do you want to stay living in the bookstore or do you want a house someday?" she asked

"I just want to live wherever you are. I'd live in a cardboard box with you."

She grinned and decided to keep asking silly questions.

"Will you stay with me till I'm old?" she asked.

"Yep."

"We'll be a cute old couple," she mused.

"You'll be cute, I'll be bald and deaf," he laughed.

"Stop it, you'll be an adorable grandpa."

"Grandpa?"

"I guess we need to have babies first, don't we?" she laughed.

He liked the sound of that.

"You'd have babies with me?" he asked, grinning like fool.

"Sure, why not?" she giggled.

He sighed and held onto her tighter.

"You'd be an excellent father, Daryl."

"How do you know? I didn't have a very good dad myself."

"I know you, and I saw you with Dillon."

"I never thought I'd get to be a dad," he said.

"Someday." she answered.

"Someday soon?" he asked, kissing her and snuggling up close.

"Wow, I didn't know you wanted kids so much."

"I want all kinds of things now, thanks to you."

They finally stopped chatting when it was well past midnight. He drifted off, imagining Carol being pregnant. His daydreams had never been this close to possible.

That was the only good thing that came from his time in prison, a vivid imagination.

#############

"You really screwed up, Merle," Kate said, plainly.

"I already told you he never even said he didn't do it."

"Carol knew he was innocent and she only just met him!"

"She's just blinded by new relationship hormones."

"Merle, that may be the most ignorant thing you've ever said."

"What do you want me to do, go and apologize?"

"Doesn't it bother you, what he went through?"

"This isn't my fault, it's the bullshit witnesses who pointed the finger at him!"

"I'm not saying it's your fault. I am saying that he's your kid brother and he's been through hell and you should care."

"I do care!" he hollered.

"What the hell are you screaming at me for?" she shot back.

"I'm not screaming!" he screamed.

"I'm trying to sleep in here!" Dillon shouted.

"Sorry, baby, but your daddy has a big damn mouth!"

Dillon laughed, and she promised him they'd be quieter.

"You need to make this right, Merle. You haven't talked to him in days. This is really serious and you've fucked up."

"I don't even think he'll talk to me."

"Keep trying till he does," she insisted.

"I don't know, Kate."

"Yes, you do."

###############

Carol was in the middle of a sale when her cell rang and she recognized the number from Atlanta.

"This is a really important call, I'm so sorry," she said, answering it and cashing out the man at the till.

"Hello?"

"Hi there, it's Professor Sumner. Can I speak to Mr. Dixon?"

"Of course, just a moment...Daryl?"

He came to the front looking confused; he kind of hoped it was Merle.

"Who is it?" he mouthed.

"The Professor." she mouthed back.

She listened to his half of the conversation from a few feet away, trying to gauge if it was good. It went on for a good few minutes and she prayed it was positive news.

She waited patiently for answers, and finally, he hung up and handed her the phone.

"Well?" she asked when he didn't speak.

"They found something, some kind of medical evidence, but they need to file with the court to get access. He used a lot of legal terms that I didn't understand but he's gonna send you an email. There might be some evidence that was never entered."

"You're kidding."

"No, my lawyer didn't request the evidence from the hospital to be entered. Maybe he didn't even know about it, he was pretty useless."

"What evidence?"

"I don't know yet but he sounded excited. He says it'll take a long time to do all this but he'll let us know. He says legal matters can take a very long time."

"Still sounds good, though, right?" she exclaimed.

"This is crazy. He looked into this for only a short time and came across evidence I didn't even know existed."

"Hard to believe isn't it?" she mused.

"I lost all that time just cause my lawyer couldn't do his job. Wish I'd known these people existed years ago."

"We're one step closer, babe."

##################

Carol went to the local court a few days later and Sharon was convicted of destruction of property and sentenced to a fine and community service. She found the officer who helped with the brick evidence and they both thanked him.

Now that everything was proceeding with the Innocence Project Daryl wanted to focus on that instead of going after Brian's brother. Carol didn't agree but she left it up to him.

A few evenings later Carol left Daryl at home while she went out for a while. He was trying to keep his mind off of all the stressful things going on and just focus on what he did have. It had gotten easier for him to walk the streets and she was the reason. Carol wouldn't let him sit around the house and took him out every chance she got. They had coffee at the same coffee shop from their first date a few nights a week.

This particular evening he was reading a book and Mellors had shocked him by sitting next to him on the couch.

He heard a knock at the door and wondered if Carol had forgotten her key. He saw Merle through the window having a smoke and he was happy to see him even though he was still angry.

He opened the door and turned on the light in the front shop.

"We should talk," Merle began.

"Go ahead," Daryl answered, passive aggressively.

He wasn't good at staying mad at people but he'd sure try, Merle shouldn't get an easy pass for his behavior.

"Can we sit or something?" Merle asked.

Daryl brought him through to the kitchen, and they sat at the island. He grabbed a beer for them both and sat down to hear him out.

Merle started right at the top.

"I'm sorry."

Daryl waited for more and didn't get it.

"That's it?" he asked.

"I talked to Kate, and it turns out I'm an asshole."

"Yeah?"

Merle drank a few sips of beer before continuing.

"Back when this happened, I was even more of an asshole though. I was still taking drugs and drinking heavy. I don't think I was thinking right. That's not an excuse cause it's my fault I wasn't thinking right too."

Daryl was already surprised by what he was hearing.

"When you asked me what you ever did to make me think you'd do this...I finally got it. You were always a good kid. I don't know...I guess I resented it. I was like dad, you never were. When I heard you got arrested I suppose I thought 'finally, he's like the old man too' but you aren't. When you didn't say you were innocent I just kept on assuming you weren't."

"I'm thinking now I should have told you from the start but I was hurt. When I knew you thought I did it, I never told anyone I was innocent cause I didn't care what anyone else thought. I never told Carol I was innocent, she just knew."

"That's sweet of her but isn't it a little crazy? She doesn't even know you."

"It was all over something that happened back in high school."

"I gotta hear this," Merle said.

"It's kind of a long story."

"Go ahead, but grab me another beer."

Daryl shook his head and handed him a beer from the fridge and got another for himself.

"It was grade eleven, I think. Dad was passed out drunk one night and locked me out. I stayed at a friend's place but I had to get out before my friend's dad woke up cause he didn't like me. I wandered outside the school for a while, it was still dark. I saw these guys from grade twelve all standing around a girl, it was Carol. She was still so little in grade nine and these guys were harassing her, you could just tell. I walked over to see what was going on and by the time I got there one of them had her on the ground and was touching her. I confronted them and they took turns kicking my ass while she got away."

"You did that?" Merle asked.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"So she remembered you doing this and knew you were innocent?"

"Pretty much. She's the only person I ever met who assumed the best about me instead of the worst. She's brave and she knows her own mind. She even defends me, I thought she was gonna kill those guys that threw coffee at me." he laughed.

"What?" Merle asked.

"Brian's brother and son weren't so happy to see me back and threw coffee at me from their truck."

"I didn't know it was like this for you," Merle said, looking sympathetic.

"She got a brick through her front window too and didn't bat an eye. She still wants to be with me, she's different than everyone else."

"Hang on to her, man."

"I plan to. I never would have looked into clearing my name without her bringing it up. I hope it happens but I'm telling you, even if she's the only one who ever believes me I'll sleep fine the rest of my life."

"Daryl...I'm really sorry. I wasn't a decent brother to you all this time."

"We were different people then, but I need a brother now, and I wanna see Dillon."

"Yeah, that kid won't shut up about you...we alright now?" Merle asked.

"Yeah."

Daryl didn't have it in him to carry around resentment, not with Carol in his life. He could easily break down all the ways Merle had let him down but he didn't want to, he just wanted to get busy living...

* * *

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

**~One Year Later~**

"What time are we supposed to be there, again?"

"10 am, babe, so get your butt moving."

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes," she said, straightening his tie.

He looked at the stranger in the mirror, it seemed he was being introduced to a new man every few months but it was good. He slid his arm into the dark gray suit jacket and held his hands out, seeking her approval.

"So?" he asked.

"You look so handsome. I can't wait to get you home."

"We aren't coming home tonight."

"What?"

"I got us a room in Atlanta for the night," Daryl said, he was proud of himself for keeping a surprise so long.

"But what about-" she began.

"Merle and Kate are bringing her back for the night."

"Are you serious?" Carol exclaimed.

"Yep. I even packed a bag for you but you'll wanna have a look before we go to make sure I didn't screw it up," he said, feeling very clever.

He picked up Delores and held her against his shoulder.

"She's such a daddy's girl," Carol sighed.

"It's not my fault I'm so lovable," he joked.

"Yeah, I guess not," she answered, rolling her eyes.

Daryl carried his new daughter everywhere. All he ever wanted to do was look at her to keep convincing himself she was real.

The drive up to Atlanta was very familiar by this point. They had been driving either to court or the university for months and months. It was a long, exhausting process that was not 'success only' by any means. There were many delays and meetings. It had been difficult, especially with Carol being pregnant. Many times Daryl wanted to give up on it but Carol insisted they keep going once they started.

The inhabitants of their hometown were all put in their place when he was finally exonerated, he even received a few apologies. Carol made sure it was written about in the local paper.

Brian's brother was informed personally about the news by Merle who also let him know that the coffee incident was no secret and that he owed Daryl an apology. Daryl could have been knocked over with a feather when he showed up at the store with a sincere and heartfelt apology. Merle never told Daryl it was his doing.

He walked the street with his head up now. He and Carol took Delores for her first walk in the stroller a few weeks after she was born and it was sweet and uneventful.

Being a father was more than he even thought it would be. It's like he had been vindicated and then handed the world. The sleepless nights when he'd let Carol rest and he would read to the baby made life worth living.

He visited Axel regularly since getting out and Carol met him when she was 6 months pregnant. Daryl brought him books from the bookstore and a few pieces of contraband that nobody fussed about.

In the end Daryl's lawyer had failed to enter evidence from the examination of the victim into evidence, he hadn't even asked the hospital about it. Brian had scratched the real offender in self defense and the skin found under his nails didn't match Daryl's DNA. After running it through the DNA database it was found to match an offender who was already serving a term in prison for another robbery. The real offender looked almost nothing like Daryl.

Professor Sumner turned out to be a brilliant lawyer, friend and teacher. He took Daryl out occasionally when they had to come to Atlanta for court and they got along well. Daryl looked up to him and signed up for community college to train as a mechanic. Daryl wanted to better himself to help provide for Carol and Delores, he was excited by the chance to do all these things.

Carol asked him to drive while she sat with Delores in the back, he loved being allowed to drive again. Their baby was still only 7 weeks old and needed a lot of attention.

When they finally reached the university hall he got the car seat out of the car and spent 5 minutes trying to figure out how to attach it to the stroller. Carol watched with amusement and a grin. The plan was to meet Merle and his family at the ceremony and go out afterward. It was tradition to have a small ceremony for all new exonerees to bring attention to the work of the group. It was important for those exonerated and also brought attention to the program and therefore gained more funding. What they did was pro bono but there were still many costs like lab work, office supplies, travel and a multitude of other expenses.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I think so."

He was asked to prepare a short speech but he hadn't spoken in public since he was a kid and was forced to for class.

There were members of the law department, students, past exonerees and hopeful ones like he was a year ago. Professor Sumner ran the whole thing and it was a lot of talking about the work that they do and why they do it, followed by a presentation from people they had helped in the past.

Daryl was called to say a few words and was almost sweating through his suit jacket.

"I never would have come here if it weren't for my wife, Carol. It's been a really long road but Jack and his team of brilliant students never gave up. Now I can walk the street with my new baby and my head up high. I owe that everyone who helped me, what you do here is so valuable. Thank you."

He sat down on his chair and a room full of people clapped. He sighed heavily and looked at Carol.

"That was really good, now you can relax," she teased.

"I'm never talking in front of people again."

"You don't have to...well, until Delores gets married."

"Stop, I don't even want to think of her leaving me."

After the ceremony they met up with Merle, Kate and Dillon for supper. Merle and Daryl became closer than they had ever been over the last year. There were long talks and things they needed to hash out. It wasn't perfect but it was so much better than it had ever been. Daryl and Carol got to see Dillon all the time, things were stable for the first time in Daryl's life.

"You OK with having her go with them?" he asked her quietly over dinner. He could tell she was nervous about being away from Delores for the night.

"I'm OK but I'll definitely call a few times."

"Me too. She'll be fine though."

"I know," Carol sighed.

"I just want you all to myself for the night," he smiled.

Carol gave a long list of instructions to Kate who was the oldest of 7 children so therefore offered her an, "Uh huh."

"I'm sorry it's just hard to leave her."

"Carol, I promise you she'll be fine. Now go and have a good night with your man and we'll see you tomorrow."

Daryl worked at the bookstore part time for the last 4 months as well as a part time job in construction Oscar had helped him find. The money was good in construction and he worked a lot of overtime before Delores was born. Being able to pay cash for a nice hotel room was exciting for him, he wanted to spoil Carol for everything she'd done for him.

The room he got for the night was huge and had a balcony, overlooking Atlanta. Carol was only just feeling herself again after the baby so he wasn't expecting anything, he just wanted time with her.

They sat on the balcony and just talked for a long time, it was nice to speak without baby fuss going on for a change although they both loved being parents.

"I don't know if I'm quite up for anything, but we can give it a try."

"Don't even worry about that, we'll just play it by ear. I really just wanted to be alone with you and sleep all the way through the night," he laughed.

"You're the best. It sure takes a while to start feeling human after babies," she smiled.

"Hey, I was amazed when you could even get out of bed that night."

"Superwoman, right?" she laughed.

"Absolutely. I'd still be laid up in bed and crying," he admitted.

That night, he read to her for ages in the huge bed with heavenly hotel sheets.

She wanted to listen to him read to her every night for the rest of her life.

He was still the same boy who had saved her and in some small way she hoped she had returned the favor.

It turned out she was ready for it and after a very quiet evening of reading and talking they made love. Daryl's wildest daydreams were never this good.

~The End~

#########################

_OK, I'm not normally a huge fan of the '1 year later' type of ending but I'll just explain why I did it:) In between where I left off and where we are now it would be a long court drama of him being exonerated and TBH I didn't think it sounded very interesting. The main focus of this story, in my mind, is Carol and Daryl and their connection, how she affects his life and how he feels about himself and to a lesser degree Merle, along with the way he is integrating back into the world after prison. I felt this was the best way to tell the story of where they end up without making it 40 chapters for no reason because the story I really wanted to tell the most is already told._

_Anyhoo, thank you to everyone who read this and shared their thoughts about it with me. I adore writing and I still get so excited that anyone is reading things I write. You all make this SO worth it for me, and I honestly love you all so much:) Teagan XOXOX_


End file.
